Oi Maid!
by ShyHinaCham
Summary: 14 year old Kanako Miyamae only wants to help her parents pay off all of their insane debts. How does she go about doing that? Simple her parents suggest her to become the personal maid of the Shido's. Read about her adventures as she deals with keeping her job and dealing with a demon in a form of a 'seemingly innocent' boy. Rated M for sexual references and language
1. Prolouge

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

 **_** **Prologue**  
 **xooox**

 _Did you know I wanted to be a flight attendant? I always enjoyed traveling and being in the air. I'm pretty sure I would have gotten the job if I would've applied. I checked online and saw that they were hiring until November, it was really tempting not to fill out an application right then and there...but as always I ended up not doing it._

 _"Oi Maid!"_

 _I swear I cringe every time I hear that voice.._

 **"A...maid?" I remember answering my parents as soon as they give me the 'oh so wonderful news'.**

 **"Yes, it's not for too long honey..." My Oka-san explains to me.**  
 **"It's just until we get all our debts paid..." My Oto-san adds in. Now back then I didn't even come to realize that paying back 20,000 in debt and 10,000 in credit card debt would take quite a while.**

 _Do I hate my parents? Of course not, I love them to death but I do wish that they would have not wasted so much money on this and that, the ironic thing is that they would use the money they borrowed to pay back a debt but still ended up owing some debt. Funny huh?_

 **"But why can't onee-chan do it?" I asked in a small protest. C'mon you had to agree with me, I was the middle child for crying out loud!**

 **"You know your sister is in school, she's almost about to start her freshmen year in high school. It's an important time for her." Yea, I'm about to go to 7th grade...isn't that important too?**

 **"Yea..." I reply with my head low, I feel my mother's fingers gently raise my chin up to look at her in the eyes. "Kanako honey, please don't be mad at us. We promise that we only want what's best for you." My mother's face was so torn and crush in telling her daughter she'd have to leave school and become a maid; I didn't want to make her any more upset.**

 **"I know" I answer trying to sound as positive as possible.**

 **"And besides the Shido's are nice, caring people. They even have two children around your age and I'm sure the three of you will get along splendidly" My father adds in.**

 **Now the idea of becoming a maid wasn't sounding as horrible as I thought, I'll have two new friends to talk to so everything should be alright.**

 _Oh so I thought..._

* * *

 **"So this is the famous Kanako I've been hearing so much about." Mrs. Shido comments as she rubs the top of my head with a lovely smile. My parents had taken me the following day to meet the family and have a tour around the house.**

 **"What do we say Kanako?" My mother nudges me softly in my arm. I better make a good first impression in front of this lady. "Thank you Mrs. Shido" I say along with a bow.**

 **"My, what an educated and well-mannered daughter you have." Mrs. Shido comments to my parents before they leave me with her inside the huge house. "Now why don't I introduce you to the rest of the family, these will be the people you'll be living with." I nod in a response.**

 **Now I imagined her to have over 30 employees in the house, with how big it is; she only has a chauffeur and one maid for the weekends and then there's me for the weekdays. She's not as lazy as I thought she would be.**

 **"Kanako, this is Rindo our personal driver, if you ever run out of groceries or cleaning supplies and need to run to the store, he will gladly be able to drive you over there." she explains to me. Rindo was a tall young man, he appeared to be only 18 years old; five years older then me at the time. His black hair was perfectly parted in the middle and his tux made him look more like a butler then a chauffeur.**

 **"Why hello there Kanako-chan, I do hope I can be of great use to you." He says to me as he takes hold of my hand and softly presses his lips against it; I quickly remove my hand away from his grip and hold it towards my chest.**

 **"Now now Rindo, no need to make Kanako uncomfortable now do we?" Mrs. Shido comments as she presses a hand in my back and guides me away from the kitchen. Towards the family room, every part of the house was huge and wide, how was I going to be able to clean such a big place?**

 **"Mr. Shido is out working so you won't meet him until tomorrow but luckily my two children are here." She explains to me as I start to hear voices coming from the family room; It sounds like three voices are speaking but I thought she only had two children?**

 **"Now now, I do hope you two haven't been giving Matsurika a rough time." she says as soon as we enter the room.**

 **"The term 'rough' is an understatment" the maid named Matsurika answers. Matsurika had light periwinkle type hair formed into two pigtails and beautiful golden eyes, she was like a doll. What I had found most confusing is that she had on a maid's outfit but I thought I was the only maid they got.**

 **"Matsurika and Rindo are siblings, she's almost like a baby-sitter for my two children; she mostly takes care of the things during the weekends when your off. As for the maid outfit, the children prefer her wearing it." Mrs. Shido explains as if having sense my confusion.**

 **"Oh.." I reply lowly. Matsurika stands and makes her way towards me and kneels to my level; her beautiful eyes gaze into my own, so much that I hide away from shyness. "Tomato.." huh? Tomato?**

 **"Huh?" I ask confused. Matsurika pokes my two cheeks with her two index fingers "You are Tomato-face" Excuse me? Why would she insult me like that?**

 **"Please excuse Matsurika, she's a rather harsh person. That's just how she remembers people. Don't take it personal Kanako-chan." Mrs. Shido reassures me, what kind of memory does she have?**

 **"Exactly, you should be honored, out of everyone you have the best name. A lot better then 'Cranky Bitch' 'Sadistic Jackass' and 'Suicidal Romantic'.." she explains it so calmly that I'm surprised why they even keep her with how rude she is.**

 **"Matsurika..." I felt the grip on my shoulder tighten "I do hope not to be called that in front of Kanako's presence if you don't want to wake up one morning missing a tongue.." I gulped just thinking about it-on second thought Mrs. Shido does look like the type of woman to be scary when she's angry. I'm gonna try my best to avoid seeing that side directed to me.**

 **"I'm so scared..." the purple-haired maid replies as she heads back to the couch, how can she insult Mrs. Shido so freely! And by how Mrs. Shido is reacting it looks like this is a daily thing!**

 **"Mariya, Shizu...come here please." Just then two children, or more like twins walk up to us. I can't help but take notice at how alike they are...both had blonde hair, not the crazy yellow blonde it was a little of a softer color; and shining-piercing red eyes-they looked almost like rubies. Is everyone in this family beautiful?**

 **"This is Kanako Miyamae, you have seen her parents before. She's going to be living here from now on, I want you both not to cause so much trouble for her..remember she's still a child herself." I'm introduced to Shizu and Mariya Shido..both look so alike and yet are so different in comparison.**

 **"Um..Nice to meet you, I hope we can get along." I say politely with a bow. I want to make friends with them, at least I won't feel so bored when I'm in this house.**

 **"Hello Kanako-chan, I'm Mariya! The girl Shido adds as she walks up and takes my hand putting it towards her chest "I also hope we can get along, anything you need just ask me and I'll help as much as I can!" Mariya by far is so nice, I'm normally not a big fan of ribbons but it looked stunning on her; she wore a blue summer dress with shining black shoes, her hair was long and down with a blue ribbon on each side of her head.**

 **"Thank you Mariya-sama" I reply with a smile. Mariya shakes her head and laughs "There's no need for the '-sama' we're the same age mostly so I don't want any formalities just 'Mariya-chan' will do." I was told that I had to address everyone with '-sama'; I'm glad that Mariya feels that she doesn't need to show she's above me and see's me like any normal girl.**

 **"That's enough Mariya..." says her brother who now comes up to me. "Listen here commoner, I don't care what my sister says you are here to work for us. And so far I don't think your worthy of this position so until you do I'm gonna be testing you. You are to address me as Shizu-sama, it's only fair.." I stared at him for a moment, stunned at how he spoke to me. A commoner? Who does he think he is exactly?**

 **"With all due respect Shizu-sama, I'm not a commoner so I prefer for that to be the last time you call me that!" I didn't mean to raise my voice at him, I was just offended. If he called me a commoner then he was calling my family commoners too; I refuse to let that slide.**

 **Shizu stares at me surprised for only a brief moment until an evil smirk appears on his lips. "You know that a maid's job is to listen to her superiors without talking back; if not it can come down to immediate termination." NO! I can't be fired already...what am I to do with the money? What will my parents think of me? I can't let them down!**

 **"Don't listen to him Kanako-chan" My shaking hands stop and I look up to Mrs. Shido; she gives me a warm smile. "That won't get you fired, Shizu can be a little rough when he meets new people; he's really a kind-hearted boy. Don't ever be afraid to stand up to him if he messes with you ok?" HIM? Kind-hearted? Yea right. when pigs fly.**

 **Now normally when I'm upset, irritated, or agitated I have the unknown habit of puffing out my cheeks. Shizu noticed it as he pulls on them hard with his hands, stretching them out as far as possible. "Is that anyway to look at your superior?" I don't answer him resulting the pain to increase more. "Is it?" He asks impatiently once again.**

 **"Ahhhh is naw, is naw!" I answer as best as I can. My arms are flying up it down, mad that their not strong enough to push this brat away from me. "Heh, good." Finally...he lets go of my cheeks. I rub circle on them to try and calm down the pain their holding in.** _ **'I hate this guy!'**_ **I think angrily as I avoid staring at him as of that point on.**

 **"Now that you've met everyone. I hope we can all welcome Kanako-chan into this family and help her out in anyway we can. Mariya, Shizu I expect the two of you to treat Kanako-chan with respect; she may be around your age but she's still a year older then you so whatever you do try not to make a mess on purpose, Understood?" Both twins look at me and in perfect sync bow down "We are honored to have you in our home Kanako-chan." They both lift their heads, Mariya gives me a warming smile that I respond back. Shizu..stares at me for a while before smirking almost as if saying 'Wait until you see what I have in stored for you...' I smile nervously as if replying 'Please go easy on me..'**

 _And that's how I was welcomed into the Shido home and how it was the start of my almost miserable life as a maid. With the exception of one demon everyone else I enjoyed getting to know. But as I said, this was just the start._


	2. A Maid's Duties

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

 **_**  
 **Chapter 1: A Maid's duties.**  
 **xooox**

 _"haha Onee-san!" I laugh happily as I chase my sister their the field of flowers. "C'mon Kanako! You have to catch me!" Yume replies as she heads inside the house; I quickly follow behind her. "Onee-san, where are you?" I yell as I search the house for her to no avail. Then suddenly it dawned to me._

 _"Otou-san!" I noticed that my parents weren't inside either, my father was no where to be seen. I then head down to the basement to see if Oka-san and Miki were down there. "Oka-san!, Miki-chan!" I yell but I got no response._

 _"Kanako..." I hear my name from upstairs and quickly run up hoping that it's my family and their in the kitchen happy that they tricked me. I run up but stop when I see not my sister, father, mother, Miki-but Shizu._

 _"I thought I told you to make breakfast..what were you doing wandering around!" He yells at me. I'm shocked, why am I with Shizu? Where is my family? I put my hands in my ears and close my eyes. This must be a dream...it's not real right?_

 _"Oi! What are you doing?!" He yells again, but this time I just keep repeating 'it's not real', 'it's not real' over and over and over._

 _Untill..._

A cold sensation wakes me up quickly, leaving my heart pounding uncontrollably. Once I finally gain composer I notice that my night shirt is wet as well; I look up to see Shizu smirking at me with a bucket in his hands. Oh no he didn't...

"Why would you dump a bucket of cold water on me?!" I ask angrily. Walking up to me and taking my hand, he looks at me and says. "I'm hungry...you wouldn't wake up. Or did you forget your duties for today?" Ughh...he's so annoying!

It's my second day in the Shido house as a maid, yesterday, my first day I mainly took a tour around the house and the areas outside that they mostly visit to. Even so that didn't stop Shizu from 'testing' me like he said he was going to do. It just so happen that he 'accidentally' dropped a vase right next to me, so of course I went to clean up the pieces; he took advantage and swiped over some crumbs for me to pick up while I'm at it.

Not only that but he'd leave wrappers all over the living room where he would be either playing or reading. He wouldn't pick up his books after he'd finish reading. He would also leave his video game cases laying all around the floor. Seriously!

I had accused him of doing it purposely and he gave me a sad look and accused _me_ of being mean, like c'mon now! After that I would shut up and just clean whatever mess he 'accidentally' made.

"No I haven't forgotten" I reply, getting back into reality and standing up from my bed. "I'll be down in a second...let me freshen up first." I say as I walk into the restroom. I don't hear him anymore after that and I think that he must've left, thank goodness. I take a minute and stare at myself in the mirror, I can see myself clearly...my hair is midnight blue and long, my face is round (that explains the name Tomato-face) and plain. I don't look ugly nor Mariya pretty either..that should be a good thing right?

"Oi Maid, stop looking at yourself! Why worry about being pretty if your gonna be sweating anyway!" I glare towards the door, how could he have known what I was doing? Ugh I can't even go to the bathroom in peace!

After a few seconds I exit the bathroom-and it's no surprise that Shizu is sitting on the edge of my bed starting at me. Now I normally take morning showers so when I exit the bathroom, in only a towel(a small one to be exact), wet, and with a boy staring at me I do the only normal thing I think of.

"AHHHH! GET OUTTA MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" I yell as I start to throw random things at him; hoping he will leave. He only dodges them all as he stares at me with a tiny red shade in his cheeks. "AS IF I'D WANT TO SEE YOUR DISGUSTING BODY! HURRY UP AND MAKE ME FOOD, YOU MAID! YOU'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME AS IT IS!"

"FYI, I'LL BE MAKING IT EARLIER THEN I'M SUPPOSE TOO!"

"THAT'S WHAT MOM THINKS, BUT NOT ME!"

"WELL I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! EITHER WAY GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" We glare at one another for a moment longer until Shizu finally decides to walk and leave "Oh and by the way, you may want to wear a bigger towel if you want to cover that birthmark in your lower hip.." with a smug grin he closes the door behind him.

"I-I..." I'm at a lost for words...he saw my birthmark..not only that but the one in my lower hip...right next to my..., I could feel my face burning from embarrassment as I quickly cover it with a pillow. Why that cynical jackass!

 **xoox**

I finally make my way downstairs to the kitchen; since my uniform hasn't arrived yet I decided to wear a loose black shirt and some grey shorts with the required house shoes. "Oh Kanako-chan, good morning!" Mariya greets me with a smile on her face. "Good Morning to you to Mariya-chan!" I reply, Mariya is so cute-her hair was braided in two pigtails today and she had on a red and black plaid mini dress that expanded after her belly along with black leggings and black shoes.

"Mariya don't talk to the maid, she has to get started on breakfast." came the one and only reply. I turn and saw Shizu smirking at me as he made his way towards me and gazed down to my hips "How's the birthmark? Not to tight?" he mocked causing my face to redden again. "W-Why you j-" I was interrupted by an ipad being shoved into my face, in it it showed a picture of a french cuisine.

"Um..what's this?" I ask as I continue to stare at it, I have to admit it looked really good. "That's what I want for breakfast.." Huh? Did I hear correctly..? Seriously?

"Are you crazy? I can't make French food, we're Japanese remember!" I complain as I stare in horror at how I was going to make such a breakfast. "Not only that, it's huge! Do you normally eat such a big breakfast!?" I ask.

"Of course! Why eat small so that our stomachs growl in front of public later on..that way we're actually eating three meals a day. What do you eat for breakfast Kanako _-chan?"_ he asks, mocking my name.

Not like you all that's for sure.."Um..w-well you see.." I stutter as I'm trying to answer to avoid another prejudiced remark.

"I can probably tell you that myself" Shizu interrupts "You probably eat a small breakfast like cereal, or toast with tea, or maybe you'd go as far as to eat a granola bar and toast and you rush to school. You of course, eat lunch in school and after school you come home and eat something else and finally dinner. And maybe add a midnight snack to the mix." Smirking triumphantly as if he hit it right on the bull's mark. "Am I wrong?"

"Ha! You are!" He's not honestly; but I can't make my life seem so gullible in front of him now can I? And besides Mariya's in the room as well. "Too bad Onii-chan! You lose!" comments the sister as she smiles teasingly at the boy.

"It appears so. Oh well, I still have many more chances to win. Right Maid?" he says, the evil presence surrounding his body. "Um..H-Hai Shizu-sama..." I answer. Now the important issue is...

"Am I still ordered to make this?" I ask hoping that he was just kidding and not serious. "Of course, your the Maid, your job is to follow our orders. And that's what I want for breakfast" he lectures me.

"B-B-But..I don't know.." I say nervously. I hear a groan behind me as I start to pull out the ingredients I need "Oi Maid! Hurry up! We're gonna be late if you doddle around to much!" he yells. He's not helping one bit!

"If you can be quiet, maybe I'll concentrate more!" I argue back. Hopefully he'll shut up now. "Don't worry about me Kanako-chan, I'll eat anything." Mariya-chan i s so sweet, a lot sweeter then her devilish monster-of a brother.

...

...

...

"Oi Maid!"

"I'm done alright!" After a total of 10 minutes I finish making the breakfast of Shizu's choice. I had made Mariya-chan a quesadilla but I made sure to cut a piece for her as well. I have no idea what I was suppose to be making but I hope it tastes the same.

"Alright, I hope you both enjoy it.." I say as I place their plates in front of them; I turn to pour them their vegetable juice. "Mmmm Kanako-chan, this is delicious" Now that's surprising.  
"Really?" I quickly add, I hadn't expect to make it exactly like the original. I handed them their drinks and as I started to clean the plates I used in the sink, I gazed at Shizu and asked him what he thought of it, he didn't answer until he finished the whole thing.

"It was alright, I give you props Maid." Even if he didn't say 'good' or 'tasteful' I could tell it was around those lines. It made me very happy to know they both enjoyed it, I may have to make it for myself later today. "So was it any like the original?" I decided to ask; I'm not cocky but I like to know how my cooking skills are.

"Oh I never tried the original, it just looked appealing and I wanted to eat it, and you did just that for me Maid" Shizu answers as he takes a sip and looks at me with his eyes as if saying _'I told you I would get you to listen to my rules'_

How dare he? I was a nervous wreck all this time because I thought he had tasted the damn thing! But to find out he never tried it, what a dumbass! I glare at him emotionless as I scrub the knife a little harder then it should be ' _You monster...'_ my eyes tell him. At that moment someone walks into the kitchen, I turn and see Rindo smiling at me "Good Morning Kanako-chan." he greets me as he walks to me and ruffles my hair. "Good Morning Rindo-san" I greet him back.

He laughs as he rubs the back of his head "Now now, Kanako-chan I told you I'm not to big on formalities. Just call me Rindo, Rindo-san makes me sound old." he confesses, I blink at him before nodding my head and smiling. "Of course Rindo.."

"Alright then kiddos, ready to head to school?" Rindo asks them, both twins nod their heads as they get down from their chairs and grab their bags. Mariya turns to me before walking out "Bye Kanako-chan, don't work to hard!" I giggle a little as I wave at her "Hai, have a good day in school!" I add.

"Oi Maid..." I turn and see Shizu staring at me with his emotionless ruby eyes. "Uh yes?" I question, w-wait a minute why is he leaning his face. I close my eyes shut in fear  
"-greasy." I blink my eyes open and look at him. "Huh?"

"Your hair is very greasy, your face too. You should wash it, it's an awful sight for sensitive eyes..." he states as he follows behind Mariya. That jerk! He didn't even say goodbye!

"Try not to make a mess Maid!" Even if that's not the response I was looking for, at least it's something right?

 **xooox**

After washing my 'greasy face' as Shizu told me I was all set!

"Allright time to clean!" I stood in the main entrance thinking about how will I manage my time to get everything done. One thing Mrs. Shido informed me was that all I had to worry about was laundry, dusting off, vacuuming, watching the plants, and purchasing groceries which is easy since I was the main one who did that back in my parents place.

"I should probably call them..." I was told that I can call my parents any time before or after cleaning. I nod and decided it's better after so that I have more time to talk to them. My schedule/duties go like this:  
Monday: Breakfast/Watching Plants/Dusting  
Tuesday: Breakfast/Dusting  
Wednesday: Breakfast/Laundry/Dusting  
Thursday: Breakfast/Vacuuming  
Friday: Breakfast/Groceries.  
Saturday:OFF  
Sunday:OFF

I was also told that if either Mariya or Shizu need help with homework then I'm to help them since I just passed 6th grade. I don't mind I enjoyed doing homework and going to school. "Today I have to watch over the plants and dust all the furniture..." I say to myself. So I decide to get the dusting done and over with and worry about the plants later. I grab the cleaning supplies from the closet (Window cleaner, Furniture cleaner, rags, and dusters). I'm happy that the Shido's are not to big on furniture.

I plug in my radio, I love listening to music as I clean. It makes it more fun that way. Just the Rei Fu's song Life Is a Boat starts to play and I can't help but sing along as I start to dust the objects, portraits and anything else. I clean the windows inside and out, their very clean..it's as if they didn't need the Window cleaner.

It was a workout, cleaning such a big house...It took me two hours tops to finish. But I LOVED the end result. The best part of cleaning for me has always been the ending; oh and not forgetting the scented candles, now the house smells like peppermint.

"Hmm what nice smell.." A voice adds, I turn as see Mrs. Shido smiling at me with a tray with two plates and a cup of iced tea. "You did an amazing job, why don't we have breakfast together." I blink at her before smiling brightly "of course!"

We decide to eat out in the back porch, their backyard is so beautiful it makes me feel like I'm in a different place with how many flowers and plants they have. "How are Mariya and Shizu treating you, their behaving right?" I should tell her how much of a jerk Shizu is! Then he'll get in trouble...but I'm not here to start drama with anyone no matter if that demon's spawn deserves it. "Their both treating me very kindly, we've getting along great so far." I reply.

"That's good to know.." Mrs. Shido says softly. It silent for a while, and I'm a little uncomfortable I mean, there's so much a 14 year old can talk about with an adult. "Kanako-chan, I want you to be honest with me, OK?" That's odd.."OK." I answer.

"Do you want to be here?" My eyes go wide in shock, why would she ask me a question like that...she's not thinking of replacing me, is she? "A-Am I not doing a good job?" I ask as my voice cracks at the last two words. "Oh no no!" Mrs. Shido quickly reassures me as she takes hold of my hands. "That's not it at all Kanako-chan, you do a great job. It's just that.." she stops and takes a breath as her grip on my hands tightens just a bit.

"Your so young, you shouldn't even be working at your age yet. I had begged your parents to send Yume, I understand that she's starting high school but she can also get her GED, we were willing to have her do it inside the home if needed be. But you haven't even started 8th grade and your working as a Maid which is one of the hardest jobs anyone can work as." Mrs. Shido..she actually was concerned about my well-being. I was shocked to hear that she begged for Yume but my parents insisted on choosing me instead.

"They had told me that out of their three kids you were the most mature, you could manage yourself and take care of yourself if God forbid that was ever the case. They spoke so highly about you-how you are the one who practically cooks for _them,_ and still managed to get good grades. Honestly that's what I liked about you is how independent you were. Any 14 year old would come in here all shaking in fear and wouldn't associate with anyone; however you came in here ready to befriend everyone and you picked up pretty quickly which surprised even me.." Hearing such kind things about me from her, brought a smile to my face as I felt water in my vision.

"But it still doesn't justify how young you are, so if you feel like you really don't want to do this just tell me and we can fix everything, OK Kanako-chan?" she promises me. I think about it, I do miss going to school and running around with no worries, but I hate seeing my Oka-san crying every night at how we will survive the following month. I hate seeing my Oto-san going bank-to-bank for a loan or church-to-church asking for money, him coming home embarrassed mostly at himself..just thinking about that brought tears to my eyes.

"Kanako-chan...please don't cry. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you. Come here." I feel Mrs. Shido bring me to her arms, my face is pressed against her bosom as she rubs my hair. "I-I want to help my parents..I-I want to see them happy..." I confess as I then wrap my arms around her too.

"Kanako-chan, you are by far the most bravest person I have ever met. I promise that while your here I will treat you like my own child." she says as I'm pretty sure I hear a choke in her voice.

After a few more minutes Mrs. Shido pulls away and smiles at me as she wipes my moist face "Now Kanako-chan, want me to show you how to watch the plants?" she asks. At that moment I felt like I was gazing into my Oka-san's eyes; showing warmness of a mother, unconditional love for her child, and encouragement.

"Yes please!" I answer highly and happily. Mrs. Shido giggles as she sets me to the ground and takes hold of my hand. "It's not that hard, I'm positive after I show you once you'll get the hang of it.." Receiving so many compliments is a first for me, as I shyly smile and tighten my hold on her hand.

xooox

After I finished watching the plants I head inside; Mariya and Shizu already return from school as I find them walking in with their bags, Mariya drops everything when she see's me "Kanako-chan!" she wraps her arms around me. "Taidama!" she greets. I try to tell her that I'm sweaty but she says she doesn't matter. "Welcome home Mariya-chan!" I greet back as I hug her as well.

We pull away from one another and smile and I turn towards Shizu; I try my hardest to smile at him the same as Mariya-chan "W-welcome home, Shizu-sama.." I greet him. He stares at me as he walks up to me and hands me his stuff "I'm gonna get a book, put this in my room for me, Maid" Not even a 'Hello Kanako!' or 'how was your day Kanako'. I had to control my hands which were shaking in how I could easily strangle him.

"Violence is never the answer Kanako-chan.." he says with mockery. Ughhh stop reading my mind! I smile falsely as I take his bags "A-as you wish, S-Shizu-sama..." I hope you trip off a cliff on your way to the bookstore..I think evil as I make my way upstairs.

"On second thought Maid, I change my mind." I hear him say behind me. Really? So he's not gonna have me take his bags, maybe he's not such a demon after all. "It's too hot outside for me to get a book, I want you to get it for me instead" My mind went blank...are you kidding me? Does he know how hot it is!

"What no way!, I'm not getting it for you. It's too hot, plus I have to start on making dinner!" I tell him as I start to head towards the kitchen. "Are you forgetting your duties Maid, you are to listen to us. Who cares if you have to make dinner, the faster you get my book the more time you have to make dinner." he says it so matter-of-factually that I want to wipe that annoying smirk right off his face.

But..I can't. So in defeat I sigh as I snatch the small paper from his hand and open it up. "This is the name of the book right?" I verify. "Yes, luckily all you have to do is give it to the librarian, it's so easy even a useless Maid like you shouldn't mess it up." Calm down Kanako, Calm down.

"Fine, I'll go get it then." I finally say as I head out. "Be careful Kanako-chan!" Mariya-chan's voice calls out to me. "I will!" I continue walking, they had told me that it's at the end of the block. You can do this Kanako!

I look up at the sky and even though it's hot outside the small breeze cools me down just a little. I then finally reach of the end of the block and when I look ahead I nearly trip. There's about 4 bookstores total! I look at the paper and see that Shizu didn't even write the name of the store down for me. Who knows how long I will take to get the book!

"Ughhh..." I groan as my hands start to shake, and now that I'm finally alone I can let it out. "SHIZU YOU JACKASS!"

* * *

 _In the end I was able to obtain Shizu's book, however I didn't get home in time to start dinner so Mrs. Shizu ended up making it. I felt so disappointing at myself but she reassured me that it wasn't my fault at all and that from now on we will have dinner days. I appreciated her kindness but still felt as if it was my fault. I handed Shizu his book after I showered and prepared for bed, as I made my way towards my room he comes up from behind me and tells me that if I ever tell on him he'll show Mrs. Shido the recording of me calling him a jackass. Was he following me the entire time. "To think that the kind Kanako-chan could have such a foul vocabulary, we wouldn't want mother to hear this would we?" he was threatening me and I knew then that I was under is control._


	3. A Maid's Clothes

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A Maid's clothes.**  
 **xooox**

"Kanako-chan! Your clothes arrived!" Mariya explains happily as she drags me away from putting clothes in the washer as she leads me upstairs towards Mrs. Shido's room. After working a week straight my uniform finally arrived, Honestly I was finally excited myself; I've always wondered how I would look like as a maid.

"Aww would you look at that." Mrs. Shido comments as she pulls the outfit out of the wrapper. My eyes go wide at it's appearance. It was a beautiful black and white French maid outfit, almost like Maturika's only with short sleeves and without the apron-like material in the middle. My only concern was the length of it. "Um..do all maid outfits look short?" I ask with a visible blush on my cheeks. It only darkens when Mrs. Shido laughs "Don't worry Kanako-chan, I pre-ordered some black leggings for you; you didn't think I would have you cleaning like this with Rindo and Shizu around did you?" I giggle at how silly I was behaving "Of course not" I answer. I did think that actually but there's no need for her to know that right?

"Try it on! Try it on!" Mariya urges as she hands it to me and walks me to the bathroom. "Mariya-chan, I still need to do laundry!" I answer back through the door.

"Awww but I really wanna see you in it! Please Kanako-chan!" I laugh knowing that there's no way I can resist her plea. "Alright, Alright!" I give in as I hear her jump for joy.

I look at it in the mirror and bring it in front of my body, I stare at it as a smile appears on my face. "Let's see then." I didn't have to struggle to much to get it on..the only thing is my chest area..I look in the mirror and my face goes bloody red at the sight. "Kyaa!" I yell.

"Kanako-chan!" I hear both Mrs. Shido and Mariya yell my name. "Are you alright?!" they ask me. "Uh..h-hai, sorry.." I apologize. "Is something wrong? Does it not fit?" Mrs. Shido asks me.

"I-It's not really that..." I reply.

"Kanako-chan, lets see" Mariya-chan says and just as I was about to open the door-

"Oi Maid! What's taking so long?" What's he doing here? Wasn't he out with Rindo. "I got bored, besides I wanted to see my Maid Kanako-chan, I need my archery uniform for tomorrow and it's not even in the drying machine!" He critices me. Ughhh I don't have time for this, does he think I don't already know that!?

"I won't get out until Shizu-sama leaves the room!" I finally say.

"What how come!" he argues back.

"Shizu, Kanako's right you can't be in here..wait outside she won't take long." Mrs. Shido adds in.

"Like hell I will! Why doesn't she want me here? If it's her period then I know about that already!" Excuse me! H-How does he..? My faces must've went bloodier red, if that's even a word. How can he be so disrespectful! That's it!

"I'm changing into my uniform you pervert!" I yell as I slam open the door and glare at him. He doesn't reply back normally nor does he smirk like he does when I finally crack. He struggles to find the words and I take in the memory in my brain for my own pleasure.

"W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he questions.

"Shizu! That's Kanako-chan's uniform!" Mrs. Shido answers him.

"Kanako-chan! you look so cute!" Mariya-chan comments as she runs up and takes a look at my uniform on my body. "Y-You don't think it's too tight..um around here.." I ask nervously as I place my two hands over my big melons. I have always had the biggest boobs out of my sister in the family, even Onee-san herself is jealous of my breast. I don't think about them too much since I've always wore clothes that were lose to avoid attention...but with this outfit there all out there.

"Of course not Kanako-chan, that's because of the ribbons on your back, they just have to be loosened up a bit, come here and I'll handle it for you." I make my way towards her and turn around, the entire time she's fixing the ribbons I stare at Shizu who finally normal glares in my direction. "Why does she need a maid uniform, she's just gonna get it dirty which is such a waste of money. Not only that but her two bags of fat are terrible to look at, their hurting my eyes already..."

"Then why are you staring at them!?" I retort back in defense.

"As if anyone would want to look at those two ugly bags of yours! I was merely stating a fact that requires no visual you moron!"

"Your the moron!"

"Now Now you two calm down.." Mrs. Shido orders us and I quickly shut my mouth. "Alright Kanako-chan, better?" I can breath normally and look down and see part of the clothing lose on my chest. "Yes, a lot better thank you" I reply as I turn around and move to see if it's comfortable. "I feel a lot better now Mrs. Shido" She smiles as she stands from the bed "That's good to know. Now why don't we go downstairs, you can do the laundry and I'll worry about lunch OK?"

"Sure!" As I start to walk behind Mariya and Mrs. Shido, I notice that Shizu hasn't move an inch. "What's wrong Shizu-sama?" I ask him curiously, that seemed to snap him out of his trance as he tks at me and turns his back "Why don't you mind your own business Maid.." he makes his way downstairs.

"I was just asking a question.." I say annoyed as I follow behind him. As I reach towards the main entrance, I spot Rindo there chatting with Shizu and Mariya; he notices me before I reach the last two steps "Kanako-chan, don't you look cute with your maid outfit." he comments as he takes my. "A true beauty indeed.." he presses his lips against my palm and I suddenly feel my heart do a strange motion.

I quickly remove my hand as a reflex; surprising for a minute before he laughs and ruffles my hair once more saying how cute I am. "I hope you don't overwork yourself Kanako-chan." I've heard the same thing from Mariya-chan and Mrs. Shido but for some reason...hearing it from Rindo made me so happy. "H-Hai.." I reply shyly.

I then excuse myself and head downstairs towards the garage to finish the laundry; I separate the whites, the colors, then the blacks; I start to enter the whites into the washer for white clothes, and then do the same for the rest. Now you know someone's living well when they have three washers for white, black, and color clothes and dryers for the same reason.

Sitting in the room alone suddenly made me think of my parents, I wonder how their doing. I haven't seen Miki in a while and I miss her, maybe I'll stop by to visit them this weekend! I get my first paycheck since I started tomorrow and I can't wait to see how much I've earned! I haven't had a chocolate fudge ice cream in forever! Just thinking about one is making my mouth water..I wonder if I can invite Mariya-chan; she will most definitely go with me but it will have to be when the little monster isn't around to invite himself...

"Oi Maid, I'm starting to think that all that 'sweet innocent girl' is all an act." Ugh..I'm always interrupted it doesn't matter what I do or where I am does it? As I get ready to argue once again with him I stop when I see him holding a tray with two plates and drinks. Did he..?

"Don't get it twisted Maid! I just so happen to grab an extra plate with me in case I wanted more to eat but I know now I won't be able to so I'm giving it to you, that's it!" He reassures. No matter how he tries to reword it, I seem to know what really happen and that puts a smile on my face. "Well however it may be thank you, Shizu-sama"

"Whatever just take it." He states as he turns his head from my face, huh? Why are his cheeks red..he must be angry like always. I see that it's two red bean buns with some cream soda..hmm it smells so good. "Why are you sniffing your food like a pig?"

"I'm just smelling it, it smells good OK!" I explain. He raises an eyebrow as he smirks "Do you do that to all your foods, whenever we have company try not to act like a mutt, get it?" Ugh...why can't we have a normal conversation.

"I do not act like a dog! Anyway if your just gonna insult me like always then please leave so I can continue the laundry." I state

"-of it" I don't hear him through the dryer being turned on, I turn and stare at him "What was that again?" I ask, wanting him to repeat himself. He finally looks into my directions as his eyes trace down my body, I feel uncomfortable so I squirm under his gaze, it makes it worse when I have no idea what he's thinking.

"Um..S-Shizu-sama?" I ask as I look away from his gaze. "Your uniform get rid out it.." Huh? I look at him shocked and see that he's completely serious.

"No way! Why would I do that?" I ask him as I take a bite out of my bun. "Because it's annoying seeing you in such an attire, it looks more like lingerie then a true maid's outfit." I could give a damn what he thinks, I can where whatever I want!

"Language Kanako- _chan_..." Oops..I have to stop swearing in front of this guy. "I'm sorry you don't like it but I won't get rid of it, your mother brought this for me that I can't just throw it away like that." I say honestly.

"You can't throw it away, but I can.." He says it so normally, and I know he would and before I know it he's coming closer to me. "Shizu-sama, you weren't thinking of removing them off of me now were you?" I ask in shock. No he couldn't be, I mean Shizu-sama isn't that annoyed that he'd-

"We're already here, might as well.." Never mind. "Y-You can't, I-I..." I can't tell him I'm not wearing a bra, it will be disrespectful but then again if I do he might not do it after all. Still!

"Shizu-sama..you can't!" just as he grabs hold of my shirt, in fear I push it off of my causing him to fall backward and all of the plates to fall and break in the cement floor. Oh No! I quickly make my way towards him "Shizu-sama are you OK?" I ask as I try to help him up.

"Get off of me!" He shoves me away from him, shocking me a little. "Shizu-sama I'm-I'm sorry..but I-I was..."

"I'm gonna say this once more and the last time." I look at him and see him glare at me. "If you don't get rid of that outfit I will! You abide by my rules! Your the Maid! You only listen to me! If you don't then I will have no choice but to show mother the recorder!" he yells at me and I know it's more of annoyance then anything.

Wait a minute? This is all his fault, he was practically assaulting me! He was gonna remove me clothes off me, with the possibility of me being nude! "Even if I'm a Maid, I won't allow myself to be harassed!" He stops and glares at me even sharper then before. "Whatever..you know now." he turns and walks upstairs.

I hold my hand to my heart; it's pounding so hard. Stupid Shizu...why does he want me to get rid of this outfit so much? I don't know; I look at the broken plates as a sadness wells up inside. I wanted to have a nice conversation for once, well I guess I should pick this up. I noticed that Shizu-sama never even touched his lunch.

* * *

"No way, I don't believe that!" I say in disbelief. Mariya-chan nods as she leans in closer to whisper "It's true, Onii-chan himself told me." But if that's true why didn't he..?

"But if he really felt that way, why didn't he tell me?" I say tiredly as I remove my house shoes. "Onii-chan doesn't like to show emotion, he told me that after Rindo kissed your hand" Just thinking about that even made me nervous again. Wait..so was Shizu-sama..

Jealous..?

"Why would Shizu-sama be jealous?" I ask as Mariya sits in front of me and hands me her brush. She doesn't ask me, I just smile and nod.

"Onii-chan says that Kanako-chan is his property, that only Onii-chan can touch her.." Figures..he's always doing that to distract me from my job. "He says that you looked pretty with your outfit but didn't like how everyone was looking when you took the trash.." He was watching me then too..?

"If he would have just told me, I would've..." I sigh as I brush out Mariya's hair and tie it to a bun. "Alright I guess I know what I must do.." I say finally. "Your really kind Kanako-chan"

I have to make everyone happy in this house, even Shizu-sama...

I leave the room to find Mrs. Shido in her room knitting, I'm mesmerized at how easy she makes it out to be, "Kanako-chan? is something wrong?" I stumble on my words as I play with my hands. "Um..I-I need to speak to you,," After explaining everything to her, she smiles as she rubs her head "That explains why he offered to take your lunch down. Well I apologize for Shizu's rudeness..he just has become so attached to you in such a short time I guess he felt that you wouldn't pay attention to him." Impossible, if anything _he_ finds _me_ , not the other way around.

 _'Actually, it's a little sweet that Shizu-sama would be jealous of the outfit sort-to-say..hehe'_ I smile at the thought as I look at Mrs. Shido. "I do apologize Mrs. Shido, I know you spent money in ordering this for me.." I say regretful; she merely shakes her head "Not at all, I'm happy to know you would go through the change just to make Shizu happy, I'm proud of you Kanako-chan." That's how I am, I try to make everyone happy as much as I can.

I start to make my way towards my room, and up ahead I see Shizu-sama walking in my direction. "Hello Shizu-sama.." I say nervously, but all he does is past by me and continue to walk down stairs, well so much for that effort.

"Oi Maid." I quickly turn and see him with his head in my direction but his body facing ahead. "Don't even expect a 'thank you' from me, now hurry up and change so I can discard that nuisance.." with that he continues down te stairs.

Of course he wouldn't thank me, it was too much to hope for I guess. But even still, I can sort of feel his relief and even if I don't have the maid outfit; knowing that Shizu-sama is happy is actually enough for me. I giggle happily as I enter my room to shower and as Shizu-sama states 'get rid of' the outfit.

 _That was the first and only time I ever wore a maid outfit, when I wore one by myself in my room, I woke up the next day finding it cut into shreds. The only exception he gave me was one Halloween when a promised to bake him his favorite treat for a week straight-somehow it ended up being a month. "Kanako-chan, these sweets are too dry, for that you have to make double batches tomorrow!" Now I was told that he was irritated that a random guy dressed as Spider-man asked for my number, I didn't even give it to him though!_


	4. A Maid's Money

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual refrences.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy advantures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

 **_**  
 **Chapter 3: A Maid's money.**

 _Onee-san Look at me!" I yell as I start to walk on my hands. My family and me were out on a picnic at the park; I was having so much fun spending time with them!_

 _"Kanako, be careful you don't hurt yourself, now." My mother lectures me, I nod in agreement as I finally balance myself straight and head towards them. I sit down as I peer my hand into the basket and pull out a tuna sandwich, I eat it happily while I enjoy catching up with my family._

 _"That's right Kanako, we haven't asked how your liking the job, have you gotten along with the two kids." Oto-san asks me. I nod as I finish chewing on the remains in my mouth. "I love Mariya-chan, she's so nice and she's really helpful. She makes the day go by really fast!" I explain honestly._

 _"That's wonderful, and how about the bother?" That ruined my mood already, just even hearing that monster's name makes my skin crawl with anger. "I hate that jerk, he's nothing but an annoying, selfish, sadistic jackass!" I complain._

 _"Kanako!" My Oka-san scolds at me. Ok I'm sure that by now, you can tell I have a mouth of a sailor; but that's what happens when you allow your daughter to go sailing with your father for 2 years. Now I just blurt them out (with the exception of work of course)_

 _"It's true Oka-san, he's so mean to me. He wants me to call him 'Shizu-sama'.." I mock as I lift my chin up and make faces to represent how that demon walks around appearing to be._

 _"Even so, that's not a proper way to say you dislike someone, you should try and get along with him.." Oka-san suggests to me. Yea, if the world were to ever end..._

"Oi Maid...you are really driving my patients with all that foul-mouth-name-calling child's play." No not now...please, it's my day off! I want to dream a little more, far away from the likes of you! I'm awake now but I remain in bed pretending to be asleep, can't he just let me be!?

I suddenly feel a weight on the bed as it gets closer and closer to me, then I feel a huge weight on top of me...wait, it's not on me but on my..ahh!

"Get off of my boobs, you pervert!" I yell as I open my eyes and see Shizu sitting right on top of my boobs. Is he crazy!? "Are you gonna wake up now?" he asks as I feel his bottom lower themselves even lower on top of my breasts, and if your someone like me with big boobs then that's utterly painful!.

"Y-Yes I will, please get off of me Shizu-sama!" I yell in desperation. He remains on top of me a little while longer before I plead once more, this time my eye watery at how much my boobs now hurt. "Shizu-sama...please.." I say a little softer this time.

That seemed to finally get him off of me as I quickly sit on my bed and gently touch my breasts delicately to make sure nothing is broken or torn. "Stop being so paranoid, it's not like they can just fall off you know." I glare at him "You don't know that! They're not your boobs so that's why you're not worried about it!" He sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, I should be the one annoyed if you ask me.

"If you want your paycheck, then I suggest you hurry up." That's right! I get paid today! "Why didn't you say so sooner, Shizu-sama!" I whine as I quickly get off the bed and rush towards the restroom. I get my first money today! I'm so excited. As I was refreshing myself up I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face.

I can't wait to see how much I earned, maybe I should leave a little bit for myself. After all I do have a few things I need to get. Just thinking about all the shopping I'm gonna do today is making me squeal in happiness. "Oi Maid, quit acting like a giddy school girl and get out here already!" I'm so happy that not even the demon's voice can bring me down today.

"Hai!" I reply as get ready to start my day; I exist the restroom and get ready to change when I realize that Shizu is still in the room, with my face flushed I look at him "Do you mind Shizu-sama, I have to change." He groans as he sits on the bed "Why bother? no one's gonna wanna see your ugly body anyway."

"That's not the point! I just have to change and you being here is preventing me to do so!" I answer back. "Maid, are you raising your voice to your superior?" Ughh..not this again. "N-No, Shizu-sama.." I say 'calmly'. He looks at me before smirking his Cheshire-cat smile. "Now maid, shall we head downstairs, or will I have to trap you again.." He stares briefly at my chest and I shudder at the image once more.

"L-Let's go downstairs, Shizu-sama.." I say in defeat.

 **xooox**

We head downstairs and right away I notice Matsurika-san preparing breakfast in the kitchen; I go towards the kitchen and sit next to Mariya-chan. "Good Morning, Kanako-chan." I smile at her, Mariya-chan is so polite. "Good Morning, Mariya-chan" I respond. "Good Morning Matsurika-san" I say as the cool-colored haired maid approaches the table with the plates.

"Oh..Good Morning Tomato-face." It's been days since I've heard the name that I still haven't gotten used to being called that. But like she says, I do have the best name in the house.. I look at the plate and inhale the sweet scent of bacon as it runs through my nostrils...hmm how I love it.

"Sadistic Jackass over there informed me that you like to smell your food.." I froze in my seat as I hear Matsurika reveal that information about me. This is so embarrassing! "Tell me Tomato-face, are you a pig?" she says it so normally I take it as her insulting me. "Um..n-no.." I reply shyly.

The kitchen is silent for a split minute until I hear Matsurika sigh "Then I know what to call you now." Huh? What to call me?

And as if sensing my confusion she turns from the sink to look at me, and even if she's not smiling I can almost 'feel' her smirking. "Mrs Pig Tomato-face...will be your new name." I was horrified! pig? Me a PIG?!

"No way! that's not right!" I protest.

"Would you prefer Big Boob Piggy instead..?" On second that Pig-Tomato whatever she named it sounds good to me. "N-No, I like the other one..." I mumble as Mariya-chan pats my shoulder "It's ok Kanako-chan, Matsurika doesn't care about other people's feeling as much, but she's a kind person." I'm sorry Mariya-but not even YOU can convince me otherwise.

I stare at Shizu and giving him a death glare, this is all his fault; why did he have to go and comment about my uncontrolled habit! I can't stand him..what's even worse is how he simply just smiles and continues to eat as if he's important and we should feel 'blessed' to eat with him. How I wish I could take those four strips of bacon and shove it straight thru his throat! Yes...that will be such an amazing sight to see, I will be the happiest girl in the world!.

"Maid..." Shizu puts down his cup as he looks at me as if he'd be ready to scalp me if he had the chance. "In case you want your money not to suddenly vanish I suggest you calm yourself. I could always use that money to buy a few things I need." He smirks at me, daring me to go against him.

And I listen to him. I mean, I want my money y'know. "Don't worry Kanako-chan, Onii-chan won't do something like that." Mariya-chan informs me, poor girl she doesn't realize her own brothers true colors.

* * *

After that I head into the Shido's library to find Mrs. Shido looking through some papers. "Um, excuse me Mrs. Shido" I say softly trying not to disturb her from her work. "Oh Kanako-chan, I was getting ready to look for you." she mentions with a smile; she opens a dresser under her and pulls out in envelope.

"Here's your first paycheck, you've earned it..." I take it once she hands it to me and stare at it. My first money...ever, I'm excited and happy! I can finally get things I need! "T-Thank you Mrs. Shido!" I say as I bow and quickly leave the room.

I quickly head towards the backyard and sit on the swing set out there as I open it up with shaking hands. I'm so nervous and anxious, I don't know what I'm gonna do! Once it's open I carefully pull out the bills and stare at them in awe..."T-This is...?" I say shockingly. I count them carefully in my head...

No..this can't be it?

With only two weeks, I've earned this much already? "1,250...!" I yell hysterically.

"OI MAID! URASAI!" I blink and turn my head to see Shizu glaring at me with a book in his head. "I can't never have a moment of peace with your nonsense..." he says annoyingly.

"Your the one who's always bugging me!" I argue back. He makes his way over to me and snatches my money from my hand, he stands on the swing just as I get up to take it back. "Hey! Give that back!" I urge.

"Your overreacting for this..? This is so little..." He explains. I puff my cheeks out, of course he would think that.

"For you it may be, but not me! So give it to me!" I answer. He stares at it for a while longer until he finally gives it back to me. "Such a child.." he comments as he gets down the swing and leaves. I don't care what he says, to me this is so much money! I can't wait to use what I'm left with.

I go back inside and call my parents to tell them the news, their happy and we agree to meet in the park, I ask Rindo to drive me over there. "Of course, let's go now!" he says as he gets up from the couch. This is the first time I get into the car, I'm a little nervous but try not to show it; it smells really nice in here almost brand new.

"You got your first paycheck today didn't you?" he asks me. I smile and nod "Yes, I'm going to go and meet my parents." I reply happily. Out of the corner of my eye I see him nod "Well I hope you get to keep some money, you are a hard worker Kanako-chan..." he says it so honest and softly that I feel my heart skip a beat for some unknown reason. "T-thank you Rindo.."

We finally arrive at the park, it's actually alot closer then I thought it would be, if I would have known that I wouldn't have asked Rindo to take me-it's wasting gas. I thank him for taking me and walk down the path towards the entrance. It didn't take long for me to right away notice my parents sitting on the bench-It brought a huge grin on my face since I haven't seen them in two weeks.

"Oka-san! Oto-san!" I yell as I run towards them and throw myself to their open arms. I missed their smell, their love, their warmth, everything about them. "My Kanako.." my mother says as she rubs the top of my hair carefully. "We missed you so much.." My Oto-san adds in.

"Me too.." I reply emotionally.

xooox

"Look's like you've been working very hard Kanako..." My father comments as he counts the money along with mother. I nod "Yes, Mrs. Shido is very helpful sometimes, I really enjoy it." I add in.

"Even if this doesn't help much, we can start paying back something little by little as you get paid. We really appreciate your hard work Kanako" Oka-san adds as she takes hold of my hand. I shake my head as I grip my hold tighter. "It's no problem, I enjoy helping you and Oto-san."

"Alright, here's your sum Kanako." I happily take the money happy that I have some for myself until I count..this isn't right?

"Um, Oto-san...this isn't right." I say confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks not making contact with me but already pulling out his black notepad with all of the bills and debts he has to pay. "I seem to only have 1-15 yen.." I confess. That's not enough for me..

Oto-san sighs lowly as he turns and places a hand on my shoulder "Kanako, I know that you feel like you need more; but me and Oka-san need to start on paying back these people. We understand that you need your things but try to understand us as well. We can send over things we have at home ok?" he reassures me.

Now I'm not gonna lie but I was upset, I wanted to do so many things..at least they could have left me 100 yen the least. "H-Hai.." I say solemnly. "Please don't be mad Kanako, we need your help in this." Oka-san adds in.

"I know..."

* * *

After bidding farewell to my parents, I ran to the Shido's house all hurt and upset; I didn't greet anyone but simply ran to my room and closed the door. I sat on my bed and couldn't control my tears.."I-It's not fair..." I say to myself as I fall and bury my face on my pillow. I wanted to go get things I needed.

I needed deodorant,

Toothpaste

Extra soaps

Lotion

Protein shakes

Shampoo

Working clothes

and I wanted to buy a chocolate sundae that I haven't eaten in forever. I w-wanted to get all those things..and I'm only left with 15 damn yen! I know my parents need the money but...I worked for it right? At least I deserve a good amount right..?

I was wetting the bed a bit with my tears at how sad I was; I didn't even notice the hand that touched the top of my shoulder until after a few minutes later. 'It's probably Mrs. Shido checking up on me. I _have_ been in here for a while now.' I think momentarily.

"Oi Maid..." My eyes shot open, that's definitely not what Mrs. Shido calls me, I lift my head and turn to see Shizu staring at me. Now why was he here? "Get dressed." he says suddenly.

"Huh? How come?" I ask, accidentally snapping a bit at him. I regret it soon after...no matter how annoying he is it's not his fault I'm upset. "Don't ask questions Maid, just listen and get dressed." he orders.

"Yes Shizu-sama.." I wasn't in the mood for arguing. He nods and walks out of my room soon after that. I sigh and sit up straight-I didn't want to go out but I don't want to depress the people around me, this is still a working environment even though I'm off so I'm going to have to bear with it.

"Alright then.." I say to no one and head towards the restroom.

Moments later I exit the room and meet Shizu downstairs; I was wearing a white sweater with some navy blue skinny jeggings with small black boots, and since I didn't really care how I looked I just did a messy bun with two strands of hair in the front. Shizu wore a white undershirt with a black and blue paid shirt along with some black jeans and sneakers. His eyes actually made the outfit look more good on him.

"Oi Maid, couldn't you have dressed more fashionable, I don't want the people to see a beautiful creator like me shopping with an wasteful person like yourself.." He insults me emotionally.

"Oh yea well your-" I stop my comeback when I realized something. "Shopping?" I say with a blink. "What are we shopping for?" I ask when he doesn't respond to my first question. His eyebrow twitches as his cheeks color lightly and heads outside. "S-Shut up, let's go.."

"Shizu-sama, you didn't answer me.." I complain as I follow behind him. "What are we shopping for?" I ask once more.

"Hurry up before I change my mind!"

 **xooox**

"What are we doing here?" I asked in utter shock, Shizu had taken us to the local supermarket, the one where us 'poor people' shop at. "Shizu-sama I didn't know you shop here.." I ask him as he grabs a cart. "I don't, besides we eat organic food." Then if that's the case..?

"Then why are we here..?" I ask in confusion, he's not gonna make me do something humiliating is he? He probably is! Ughhh how could he, this damn little demon son of a b-

"Oi Maid, say one more thing and I won't get you a damn thing understand?" I quickly apologize and stop midway when I process what he says. "Get me anything?" I repeat the words. "You had things you wanted to get right?" he asks. "Y-Yes.." I say with a nod.

"Then go and find them..and put them in the cart." Wait a minute..is Shizu? "A-Are you gonna..?" I start to ask but don't finish assuming he knows very well what I'm asking.

"If you don't hurry I'm going to leave." I can be confused all I want later! I smile happily at him as I drag him to get all the things I originally wanted. "Oi Maid, you may need to toothpastes instead of one, it appears as if only one isn't helping your breath.." of course he would insult me as we shop. But he would also offer me suggestions I never knew of.

"Oi, not that.." he says as I pick up my regular lotion. "Huh? But I always use this one.." I state. He sighs as he turns it around "Idiot, this has chemicals that can burn your skin, you have to know how to read what you buy..."

"Wow, I never knew that. Thank you Shizu-sama!" I say with a smile, he says something that I don't hear and he walks ahead. "Is that all?" he asks as we start to head towards the checkout. "Hai" I answer with a nod.

After buying everything I needed we start to walk home, I can't help but think about why Shizu would do such a kind thing for me, I was certain he hated my guts. "Oi Maid, stop staring, it's rude." I quickly look ahead face pink at being caught doing such a disrespectful thing. "Um..Shizu-sama?" I decide to ask. "Hm?" he says urging me to continue. "Why did you do this for me? I d-don't get it.." I ask suddenly.

He's silent for a while-thinking that I wasn't gonna get an answer I decided to forget it until he spoke finally. "Seeing you upset is no fun because I can't mess with you. That's why I did this." he answers me. That was the reason, but for some reason it made me very happy. _'Maybe...he isn't as evil as I thought.'_ I think as we continue our way. "Thank you Shizu-sama...you've made me very happy." I confess.

"Whatever..."

...

"You owe me though..."

"What's that?"

"I want you to make me some Spanish rice."

"NO WAY!, I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"Then Google it.."

"I won't make it!"

"Unless you don't want your items returned I suggest you do..."

"You damn monster, you wouldn't!"

"Language Kanako-chan, and I most certainly would...all I need is to snap my fingers and someone will take care of everything for me."

"Ughhh.."

"Well?"

"...Fine Shizu-sama."

"Heh, good Maid."

I'm actually starting to wonder who the real Shizu-sama is...

* * *

 _I ended up making Spanish rice the following Monday, he had complained about not liking it being yellow, but I had tried some and it was yummy! I told him he was being racist to the rice for only liking it white. Then he asked that out of Spanish and Japanese which rice did I like better. "Spanish, it's yummier!" I confess. He later on goes explaining that it's a crime to like another countries rice then your hometown, so I didn't leave my room for two days thinking the cops or FBI were to show up looking for me. I later found out that the damn monster made the whole thing up just to spike me. Little Bastard.._


	5. A Maid's Schooling

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Maid's Schooling**  
 **xooox**

"Kanako-chan! I did it, I did it!" Mariya-chan's voice forces me to stop my vacuuming as I see jumping up and down with a huge grin on her face. "Did what, Mariya-chan?" I ask as I take the opportunity to rest my back on the soft velvet couch. "I did all my homework right, which means I get to go on the trip to the Central Museum tomorrow!" she explains as she spins in circles and squeals in delight.

A giggle escapes my lips as I watch her in her happy fantasy- Mariya-chan reminds me so much of Miki-chan. Sometimes it's as if I'm back home, in my room with Miki-chan helping her with her school-work. I miss having to do that with her which is why I try to always help Mariya-chan with her'a as much as I absolutely can.

"This is all because of you Kanako-chan, your really smart!" She says as she takes hold of my red hands which are also sweaty due to how much I was doing today. "Oh well I don't know about all that..ehehe" I confess as I look towards the ground feeling my cheeks heat up at the unknown praise. "Seriously Kanako-chan, I think you could be a teacher if you wanted to!" she suggest.

"Hm, I actually never really thought about that until now." I confess. What did I want to be exactly? I was always worrying about my parents and about how I could help in any way that I never actually took the time to figure that out.

"Whichever school decides to hire the maid might as well shut down the whole school bored all together." Ughh...and here I thought I would finally have a nice conversation with Mariya-chan for once. "I would be an amazing teacher FYI!" I argue back as Shizu makes his way towards us and takes a look at his sister paper not before giving me his annoyingly evil smirk. "All because of this, you think she's a genius. This is all child's-play, even a baby can do this." he states mockingly.

"I happen to let you know that I'm very smart!" I state confidently as I stand up; he walks up to me and stands in front of me-a distance of two feet away. "Are you challenging me Maid?" he asks. With my puffed out cheeks I nod "I am! I'll show you how smart I really am!"

"Come on, Onii-chan leave Kanako-chan alone. She has to finish her work, it doesn't matter who's smarter right?" Mariya breaks in; she's so right. I don't want to have another petty competition that results in an injury upon my well being. "Hmph, she's right. I don't care what you think!" I state as if I realized how childish I was behaving. (It's clearly the opposite however)

The little demon is silent for a while, and I decide to get back to vacuuming. Until I feel a hand top the top of my shoulder and a soft breathing near my ear. "If you really don't care...how about reviewing _my_ homework?" he obviously is a rather persistent human being...I sigh in defeat knowing already very well how this is going to end. "F-Fine.." I say. I can even feel him smirking at me as he pats my shoulder before leaving along with a gust of air following right behind.

"What did I get myself into..." I whisper to myself as I restart up the loud machine.

* * *

After a couple hours and all refreshed and cleaned I make my way downstairs hoping to find the little bastard and get the humiliation done and over with. I head towards the living room and don't see him there. "Hm, where is that guy?" I say to myself.

"Onii-chan's in his room" I jumped at how close the voice was to me, Mariya-chan stared at me before apologizing. "It's ok Mariya-chan, I'll go ahead and head upstairs then.." I say as I head towards the stairs, as I'm walking the steps a suddenly realized that it will be the first time I go into Shizu-sama's room. I'm a bit frightened and excited at the same time. I seem to imagine Shizu being the type to be into voodoo and witchcraft-I wouldn't be surprised at all if I were to find a voodoo doll of me one day.

"Maid...you seem to want to be tortured mysteriously, keep that up and I have ways of making your dream a reality." i hear his voice as I stand in front of his door and look inside to see him sitting on his bed concentrating on his work. I'm suddenly shock when I notice how focused he looks in his work, it's a bit nice to see him whenever he's not sending telepathic death glares to my direction nor mocking me with his smug grin or sinister smirk. He looks actually human/normal for once.

"Oi Maid, didn't I tell you it's not very polite to stare.." He scolds me as he keeps his eyes on the text the entire time. Ok now I will give him that it's actually rude to stare at someone but it just caught me off guard. "Y-Yes.." I say embarrassed. "However I don't blame you, of course you'd be mesmerized by my charming looks. Don't worry some day when your pretty and worthy enough you will know how it feels to be envied by people who you pass by on a daily basis.

"Yea..I guess your-" Hold on there! "Wait a minute, I'm not ugly! And why would I want to be such a cocky drag queen as-!" His death glare stops me from swearing at that moment. "douchebag like you!" As if that was the answer he was looking for he turned his body toward me and stared at me from the top of my hand all thge way towards my feet, his eyes glancing around every corner, every curve, every mark...it made me nervous to no control. "S-Shizu-sama...please stop that." I say with a tone of not being able to yell at the top of my damn lungs!

" I don't know why your calling me a male, clearly you have the body one one." He comments with a smirk and a chuckle. I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!, "W-Why you... I do not have a body of a man! Y-you..." How I wanted to call him so many things but remembered that everyone else is downstairs and will most certainly hear me and my sailor mouth.

"No need to be upset Kanako-chan, I'm sure you'll be worthy of some poor, desperate old sap in the near future." He says it with such an innocent voice and a smile of an angel that makes me want to ravish his stupid face for years and years to come! "Did you really want my help or are you just gonna insult me the entire time I'm here?" I ask getting impatient.

"Sit on the bed then and stop messing around..." He makes it seem as if I'm the one to blame! Ughhh calm down Kanako, control yourself...your better than this goddamn little pr-

"Unless you don't want me to wash your mouth with soap I suggest you shut it." I know for a fact that he's capable of doing it so I be quiet but not before sticking my tongue out at him. "Geez...sometimes I wonder if your really a year older or just 5 years younger with your whole being." He complains as he rubs his eyes together. "Well too bad because I'm older then you, which means _you_ have to respect _me!_ " I add proudly. "Only by a year, that doesn't count for nothing.."

"Yes it does count!" I complain right back. "The spam of intelligence doesn't advance that much by a year, the most it advances is the idea of recognizing and memory but the learning capacity can remain the same till after 2 years the most, DEPENDING on the person.." I had a feeling that when he said that he was referring to me. " I happen to let you know that I'm very smart now then I was when I was 10!" I admitted.

His smirk let's me know that I may have screwed myself over once more as he hands me his text book. "Then prove it to me Kanako- _chan_.." He was so cynical, so evil that it made a knot on the pit of my stomach at how his eyes gazed at me. I always feel as if he knows what I will do next, he never seems shocked or a little taken back at what I say or do. "Is my Maid trying to know about her superior, I thought that superior's and maids are to have no more of a relationship then that." I really can't stand him...

"Enough, let me concentrate on this!" I yell annoyed as I look carefully at the text...It's been a while since I've last held a book that I seem to have forgotten these problems, wait..I don't remember doing that. Huh? Where did that answer come from? ' _All these problems are confusing to me...'_ I think hard at trying to understand the problems, I didn't want to but I couldn't help it; I took a quick peek at Shizu-sama and saw him smirking but wait? The corner of his lip was quivering, he's holding in laughter!

With a nerve-wrecking feeling I carefully skip to the last page of the textbook and looked at the box in the top right corner where it says where the book corresponds to. My eyes went wide and I literally felt my brain flatten. A burst of laughter is heard throughout the room, as I remain frozen in place with no movement what-so-ever. I can not for the life of me BELIEVE this guy! Who does he think he is anyway?!

 _'That's it, who cares if I'm heard! I'm gonna show this little prick how wrong he is!_ ' As I turn to yell my frustrations out "You good for nothing jack-!" I stop myself. I see Shizu laughing uncontrollably, his back on the bed, arms wrapped around his stomach to protect his intestines from falling out. (A saying my Oka-san told me about over-laughing) and an unknown smile plastered on his face.

I was stunned at how nice it looked.

Normally I find his other smiles annoying and irritating, mostly because he uses them to taunt me and show how he's at the top of the mountain and I'm in the bottom not having even begun to start climbing it yet. But this one, has a more gentleness to it, his cheeks are not exaggerated up like the other ones just the perfect height, for once he really looks to be a caring person and not the sadistic annoying jackass he really is.  
I carefully sat the book down in the bed and leaned my face to get a closer look at him, he was laughing nonstop, even though I should be upset that it's because of my misery I can't help but smile.

'I guess having Shizu-sama annoying the hell out of me isn't as bad as I thought.' I think as lay back on the bed and stare at the ceiling, so maybe Shizu-sama is smarter then me, but it's only natural right I mean he's surrounded by riches so of course he needs something to pass the time.

But..I wished that I was that smart too, I love school and I love teaching. I get so happy when Miki-chan or Mariya-chan ask me to help with homework cause I just love explaining it. Sometimes in school I used to pretend I didn't understand a problem just so I can see the different way to get an answer. I was one of the smartest kids in my school-but to know that Shizu-sama can do even high school level problems makes me feel like I have nothing else that's good about me.

"Oi Maid, don't just randomly make excuses for yourself and others" I blink and turn my head to see Shizu now laying next to me also facing the ceiling. "What do you mean! I'm not making any excuses!" I state remembering his words from a few seconds ago. "Just because your not rich you can't be smart? Is that how you think?" His questions catches me off guard, I don't want to answer him. He's just gonna rub it in my face. "It doesn't matter..." I say as I sit on the bed.

"If that's the way you feel, then I pity your children in years to come." He says it so irritated that it seems like he's serious and not joking around like usual. "You don't understand anything Shizu-sama, so please shut the f#^*& up.." I say it softly as I quickly leave the room hoping he doesn't see my tears.

* * *

 _School is what made me feel like I mattered, I strive for all A's, perfect attendance, extra credit, and volunteer work. I was sorta like Shizu-sama in the education department, stubborn, cocky, annoying as hell but most of all...happy. Remember that I was still 14 and did nothing but clean and buy groceries, make food, and all over and over again so I thought that as long as no one took my education that I will survive., but seeing how smart Shizu-sama is made me think that no matter how hard I try I will never be nothing more then a sacrificing daughter, a 'seemingly' happy-go-lucky sister and a Maid._


	6. A Maid's Insecurities

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older then Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**

 **Chapter 5: A Maid's Insecurity**  
 **xooox**

I started reading a lot more, whenever I had time weather for 5 hours straight to only 5 minutes I would read whatever I could. I refused to let myself think I'm not worth more than a provider, I didn't want to believe that..I refused to.

"Kanako-chan? What's wrong?" Mrs. Shido's voice breaks my thoughts as I blink to find myself holding two trays with plates, and everyone's gazes directing towards me. "huh..o-oh! I'm sorry!" I apologize as I quickly give everyone their plates. "Kanako-chan, you've been spacing out a lot lately. Are you feeling ok?" Mrs. Shido asks as I see her face full of care and concern for me; that gaze alone made me feel even more bad for worrying her and everyone else. "I'm fine! I must be t-tired that's all, ehehe" I laugh it off as tiredness and that seemed to calm down their worries for a bit.

"Well it's a good thing all you have to worry about is going shopping with Rindo today; I suggest after that you rest up in your room. Your still young so you can't be over-working yourself too hard." Mr. Shido suggest calmly. I rarely ever see Mr. Shido since he works early mornings and by the time he arrives I'm either asleep or to busy to even notice him. However the few times I had spoken to him he seemed to be very kind and understanding.

He was surprised when he first found out I was the maid Mrs. Shido picked out; I remember I was in the living room chatting along with Mariya-chan when he came in and asked if I was Mariya-chan's friend. I said I was and at the same time was the family maid. He stood shocked and looked at me. ("Your the maid? How old are you exactly?") he asked me. ("!4 years old sir") I replied educated.

Now I had guessed that he was a little taken back at how could anyone allow a 14 year old to become a housekeeper and neglect her rights of living a normal preteen life. But in a later conversation I had explained to him that I wanted to help my family through their troubles and that I didn't mind being a maid since I had people who I got well along with. Well _almost_ get alongwith the exception of one individual. Now I had expected him to have blonde hair like Mrs. Shido but his surprisingly it's pitch black but with the all-famous ruby eyes.

Honestly, in my opinion I think that black hair is better looking with red eyes, if Mariya-chan had black hair she would look 10 times cuter then she is now! As for Shizu-sama...he'll look ok too I guess.

"Yes sir.." I answer back as turn towards the counter and started to fill the cups with juice. "Hey dad, can Kanako-chan take me to the mall tomorrow?" Mariya-chan suddenly asks. It doesn't phase me since that's what she's been talking about wanting to do with me. "I don't see why not, it all depends if she feels better by tomorrow." Mr. Shido answers her. I hear a small whine escape the girls mouth as more guilt flies in to my stomach _'I have to try to be happier today so that Mariya-chan isn't so upset.'_ I state mentally to myself.

"Oi Maid..." I stop my movement when I hear that voice. "Are you gonna stand there all day, I'm gonna die with all the food I have stuck in my stomach for not having anything to drink it down." Well then get your ass up and get it yourself! I take a few deep breaths as I turn and give everyone their beverages. "H-Here you go, m-my apologies." Now I'm not stuttering because i'm embarrassed, no it's because I can't throw this glass cup along the side of his damn head!

"Kanako-chan, would you care to repeat what you just said?" he threatens me along with a smug smirk. "N-No Shizu-sama..." I answer defeated as I excuse myself from the kitchen and head upstairs to get ready for grocery shopping.

* * *

As I change out of my clothes I take the spare time to look at myself in the mirror. "I don't really have such a nice body either..." I comment somewhat sadly. I didn't exactly have the guitar body I hear people talk about so much on television, if anything I believe I have what you would call a disembodied pear body; meaning that I have the big hips (like the pear) towards the bottom and since I have big boobs instead of small(the required by the fruit) boobs then it's big at the top and thus equals a disembodied pear. Attractive right?

Now I didn't really have the soft creamy pale white skin stated that all girls should have; the years of horsing around and doing things that no other girl has dared to do inflicted healed scars, and scraps around the legs and arms. But the worst of them all was a huge ,long, scar that ran along the side of my middle back. This is one of the reasons why I never wear bikinis, no one wants to see such an ugly body while enjoying themselves. I obtained this scar when I was 10 years old, my family went on a picnic out in the public park. Me, Yume, and Miki-chan were playing around with a ball; Onee-san who was showing off as always kicked the ball too hard in hoping to get Oka-san and Oto-san's attention, although she didn't count on it rolling all the way down of the tall hill, and since Miki-chan was at the phase of chasing anything that moved she decided to catch it thus tripping on her untied shoelace and rolling down the hill at almost the exact speed as the ball.

 **"MIKI!** " My Oka-san's voice yelled hysterically once she turned in our direction, I wasted no time in running after her, there was a tree that was chopped down and laid on the ground, why anyone hasn't moved it I have no idea. But with the power of my legs and mostly desperation at not wanting to see my adorable little sister hurt.

I managed to run in front of her (I was a couple feet behind the chopped down tree) and spread opened my arms in hoping to stop her at exactly the right moment.

She was rolling as fast as the ball that I could only see the green lining of her outfit; when she finally managed to roll towards my arms, I guess the pressure was so fast that she sent me flying against the tree where (unfortunately had a branch sticking out of it)  
So not only was I sorta stabbed it ran along the side of my back since I quickly slid towards the ground. At that moment I couldn't feel the pain since I was checking Miki-chan to make sure she was alright.

"Nee-san! I went fast! Did you see!?" She said to me as she gave me her adorable grin; I didn't know weather to congratulate her for the way she rolled or scold her for making me and everyone else scared to death, and for me to injure myself just to see her laughing.

But in the end...all I did was smile and rub her head. "You went hella fast!, I wish I could roll that damn fast!"I say to her.

"Kanako, watch your mouth around Miki!" I hear my Oka-san's voice as she and Oto-san and Yume make their way towards us; it was also around that time I felt the pain in my back. I was sent to the hospital that day to get stitches (keep in mind that my body already had enough scars to add a even huge one to the mix) Since looks didn't matter to me I would still wear tank tops or shirts that showed a little bit of the scar; actually I found myself loving the scar since I would say to my peers at school how I was operated on in an insane hospital and they removed a bunch of organs from me.

Some (surprisingly) believed me others knew I was bluffing but I still enjoyed having the scar on my back. I felt like I was whole bearing it, now I can't even stand to look at it by accident. I hate it, why did I have to get hurt? why did I have to get another scar? I already have enough damn scars! "I hate you..." I say to it as I quickly cover it up, I don't like showing my shoulders, the closest thing I'll wear will be a t-shirt, shorts? I wear them since Mrs. Shido told me that I have to wear something where air can hit my legs. "Shorts are a preferred preference" she said. So in a way she was saying that I have to wear shorts. During special occasions I would wear clothing, never dresses, I remember how I once got angry at Oka-san for her hiding my clothes and forcing me to wear a dress. Oh I wore it, just with leggings and a long-sleeved cardigan on top.

Now today is a little windy so I have an excuse to wear long-sleeved clothing, I never been the type to wear makeup either, I get jealous when I see Mariya-chan putting some on when she gets ready to go out; the Shido women are very beautiful. I decide to wear some light blue skinny jeans with a black long sleeve shirt, along with some black sneakers; I look at my face one more time before I leave and think about if I should do anything to it. My hair is tied up messily in a bun, strands are sticking out throughout my head, I carefully remove the hair tie and watch it fall down, my hair length is just about the middle of my back, it's naturally wavy but due to the cleaning and making food throughout the week, it looks straight, dead, and greasy. "Figures" I add annoyed as I brush it out and tie it back up again.

Now I DO wear earrings, I'm currently wearing diamond studs; the only thing is that if I wear anything that's fake my ears literally turn green since I was used to wearing real gold, and diamond earring since I was a baby. I make cutesy faces at the mirror hoping to find at least one that I like-as usual I don't so I leave my room even more depressed then when I came into the room.

* * *

I walk down the stairs slowly and make my way towards the courtyard where i see Rindo sitting leaning against the car waiting for me. "Hey your here finally" He says with a smile, now I know he was joking since he says that to me all the time, but today I felt bad for making him wait because of me.

"Sorry Rindo.." I say lowly; I felt a hand rub my head and I look up and see him grinning at me "Hey c'mon now Kanako-chan, there's no need to feel bad even though I'm flattered." he says as he leans his face closer to me and looks into my eyes "I love to see Kanako-chan smiling, she looks cute that way" My face heated up as soon as he said that, and I felt my heart skip a beat..why did it do that?

Rindo's always been so beautiful, since I first met him I was shocked at how a boy could look so beautiful. He's also very funny and is always watching out for me and making me smile. That's one of the things I like about him. "I'll try Rindo" I answer back. I have to stop having everyone worry about me..

We get into the car and just as I was about to close my door I don't when i see Mariya-chan and Shizu-sama running (well Mariya-chan was) towards me. I open the door and ask them if something was wrong. "We wanna come to!" Mariya-chan answers eagerly. My eyes blink at the two twins in confusion as in they have never came with me for grocery shopping. ""This is a sudden surprise" Rindo adds as if reading my thoughts.

"We wanna make Kanako-chan feel better!" Mariya-chan answers.

"Huh?" I reply quickly, make me feel better what were they talking about? Why do they feel like I need cheering up for some reason? I was very confused. "Kanako-chan hasn't been herself lately! She hasn't laughed or smiled truthfully either!" Mariya-chan explains to us.

"We want the old Kanako-chan back, we don't like this Kanako-chan, she's so sad, so lonely that I feel bad that I can't help, so I feel like we can make her better if we came!" Mariya-chan did all of the talking that it made me wonder if even Shizu-sama...?

"Don't confuse it Maid.." there he goes reading my mind again. "I don't care if your upset, it's your problem...I-I just happen to have a few things I need, got it?" He says this avoiding eye contact with me the whole time. I know that Shizu-sama feels the same even if he says he doesn't so that makes me feel even more remorse that I'm hurting them.

I lower my head to avoid them from seeing my tears. "I..s-sorry.." I say lowly. For a while there's an uncomfortable silence until I feel a pressure on my head, I already know who's it is. "Well, if that's the reason then welcome aboard, Kanako-chan and I don't mind one bit!" He's always so carefree even in the saddest situations..another one of the things I like about Rindo.

We arrive at the local market and I try to keep my mind focused on the list in front of me, and not at all the females around me. Some have the perfect guitar body, others have the perfect skin, popping eyes, and the perfect ass. Ughhh this isn't helping a damn thing!

"Oi Maid! Are you gonna stand there gawking at some unknown fantasy or are you gonna get to work!?" At that moment I was secretly thankful at the little damn monster for breaking me outta my mind. "I-I was not gawking at anything you ass!" I yell and quickly cover my mouth hoping and praying that neither Mariya-chan nor Rindo heard me, his victorious smirk didn't help either!

"The innocent Kanako finally swore in public, what truly a historical day.." He mocks me as he walks up to me and snatches my list away; he pinches my cheek stopping me from wanting to get back my list. "Aww Shiu-saa! I Hu!" (Shizu-sama! it hurts!) I whine as he continues to look at the list before finally letting me go and taking hold of my cart. "You drive" he orders as he hands it to me. "Huh? What are you...?" I say suddenly. What exactly is he doing? didn't he have things he needed to buy? "Just take the damn cart will ya?" he says impatiently and I quickly grab to it. "Good now you better keep up..." he mentions.

"Huh? Keep up..? What do you.." I piratically jumped when I felt something hit the cart, I look up and see Shizu-sama just throwing and walking like it was second nature. "Oi Maid, I said keep up!" Just then I saw him take hold of a bottle of wine and I quickly ran up to him just in time for it to land on the cart safely. "Are you insane!" i practically yell at him as he ignores me and continues to proceed in his task. ' _He's so odd today...'_ I think to myself as I continue to follow Shizu-sama throughout the store.

* * *

We actually managed to get done pretty quick, normally it takes me awhile to finish. Not because I'm slow or anything, it's only because it doesn't help when there's a variety f the same products but in different flavors. But Shizu-sama just seems to know where everything is. "Unlike _some_ people, I actually _pay_ attention when I'm shown where everything is the first time."

"For your information I wasn't shown where everything is! So ha!" I reply cockily. Just then I'm accidentally shoved towards the side, as I turn around ready to tell the son of a bitch off I stop when I see two pretty girls in front of me. They didn't seem to notice that they just shoved someone, all they care about was if weather or not their clothes got dirty.

"Excuse me!" i say now even more pissed off. One of the girls who had orange wavy hair and a 5 by 5 body type looked at me from head to toe as I see her nose scrunch up just the tiniest bit. "Yea?" her voice is so squeaky it sounds as if she accidentally swallowed a chew toy. "Normally you apologize when you bump into someone" I inform her. She and her friend stare at me as if I was odd and bursted into laughter. "Fine, sorry if that makes you feel better." How I so badly wanted to pull on her hair and wipe those fake eye lashes right outta her face; but since I was in a public place I had to control my anger.

"Is that your boyfriend?" The other friend (she had black hair and yellow eyes) says when she notices Shizu-sama walk up next to me. "I feel so bad for you, why don't you dump her ugly self and come hang with us. She's clearly bringing your attractiveness down.." Even though me and Shizu-sama are not and WILL not date, it still made me feel upset that she would think I'm bringing Shizu-sama's beauty down for being seen with me. I was so upset with myself that I just wanted to dig a hole and hide under it for a couple of hours.

The walked away giggling and laughing, and I was positive I heard one of them making fun of my attire. I knew I should have stayed inside, I shouldn't have come shopping today...I closed my eyes shut trying to stop my tears which was starting to form, my face was heating up from embarrassment and sadness that I couldn't even lift my head up.

"Oi Maid..." I don't hear Shizu-sama call me until I feel a hand touch my own, I'm honestly surprised by how soft it is. I slowly look him in the eyes and stumble in trying to explain my tears "I-I just have a-a stomach a-ache..ok?" I lie. He doesn't say anything but merely just take hold of the cart with his free arm and leads me towards the cashier line. _'Why isn't he saying anything...'_ It's confusing whenever he just stares at me in utter silence and i have absolutely no idea what he's thinking.

We pay for the items in silence, by that time we reunite with Rindo and Mariya-chan; she asks me why my face looked red and Shizu-sama told her it was because he forced me to peel off an onion right in front of my face. Why would he lie for me like that? I really was not understanding anything. On the ride back Shizu-sama sorta hinted that he wanted me to sit next to him in the back seat. I also found it even more odd how he kept holding my hand since we were inside the market.

"Did you enjoy yourself Kanako-chan?" I hear Rindo's voice ask me suddenly. "H-Huh? Oh..yea, thank you." I reply 'normally' I can see the back of his head nod and Mariya-chan turns and looks at me "Do you feel better now, Kanako-chan?" her eyes were pleading with hope and happiness that I hate how stupid I'm behaving. "Yes, Mariya-chan. I do feel better" I tell her. She gives me a huge grin in satisfaction that I can't help but tighten the hold on Shizu-sama's hand due to how disgusted I am with myself! Never in my life I have i held such disappointment towards myself that I just refrained from looking at anyone until we reached the house.

* * *

Once we exited the car I go inside and put away all of the groceries and head upstairs to my room; I remain in there for a while as I shower and change out of my clothing then to appear as if nothing is wrong with me I head down stairs towards the backyard. I sit behind a tree which is all the way against the fence, I bring my head towards my knees and simply sit there in silence. I take the time to lift up my pant sleeves and look at my legs-so unattractive. I honestly can't stand them. If only there was a way to paint over them then I'd feel hundred percent better.

 _'But..these make me who I am?_ ' I start to question my own damn self! Ughh...what the hell is wrong with me!?

"That's what I've wondered since the first moment you arrived...Maid" I feel my body tense up at the well-known voice. Why is he...? I slowly lift my head up to see Shizu-sama glaring down at me. I don't say anything to him but mainly stare...he sighs finally making a sound and scratches the back of his head. "Man..your such a damn hassle.." he complains as he sits next to me, his shoulder slightly touching my own. Why is he here? Is he here to mock me? Yell at me? Make fun of me? I swear I do not have the energy today to be dealing with his insensitive, sadistic, annoying as h-

"I should just let you rot in your depression if you really want me to be insensitive.." he says as I notice his eyebrow twitch a little.."Mmm fine.." I finally add. "Now what the hell has gotten into you?" He asks not wasting another moment in returning to silence. I hesitate in trying to answer. "You were completely fine two days ago, but changed soon after you found out I gave you a high school textbook. Are you really that insecure about yourself?"

"You don't know a damn thing!" I yell suddenly, I couldn't help it, he was pissing me off. In what world or mind does _he_ , out of all people have the right to judge _me_ for feeling bad about myself. Hell no! "You don't know what I go through! You don't have to worry about people possibly making fun of you!" And in all my frustrations I stand up and pull up my shirt and turn around "You don't have _this_ to worry about!" I state angrily.

The silence engulfs the room and I think that he's probably shocked or surprised and maybe will now pity me for having it, I can't say I'd blame him since I technically just threw my scar to him out in the open for him to see. As I turn around ready for what's to come I'm stopped when I see him standing up and staring at me through angry eyes. "Is this the reason your acting like such a damn brat, because your ashamed of your scars?!" He yells out the last two words and I flinch at how frightful it sounds. "Y-You don't know anything!"

"How in the hell do you know!?" He yells back at me.

"Because your amazing!" I confess suddenly that I myself have no idea where an when I thought that about the little bastard. He finally stopped yelling and stood a little shocked. "Y-Your good at e-everything, not just you but M-Mariya-chan too...you both are talented and smart and can balance a lot of things at once. You go to archery and go to school and your debate competitions at the same time, and Mariya-chan goes to school, sings, and has piano lessons..the both of you are amazing..unlike me..." I explain as my voice starts to crack until I'm finally speaking through tears.

"S-School was all I had...I-I-I was never good in looks like Miki-chan, n-n-nor skilled in athletics like O-O-Onee-san. A-All I had that I-I-I thought no one c-can do w-was school..." I close my eyes in hopes of calming down my tears a bit. "I w-was the smartest k-kid in my c-c-class, I enjoyed s-s-studying and t-taking test. That was m-my s-special gift- until I f-found out that I w-was living w-w-with s-s-smart people..." I take a few deep breaths and tighten my fists. "Y-You can d-do high school problems...t-then what do I have that's s-special about me..." I add as I sit back down on the ground and look at my feet.

 **"Kanako-chan..."**

That voice! I quickly lift my head and see Mariya-chan holding a tray of food, her hands are shaking and tears are streaming down her cheeks. "A-Are we the reason why your so mad..?" Is it because of us..?" she's so torn and broken that I quickly get up and embrace her, not caring that I caused her to drop the tray. "Don't say that, you and Shizu-sama are not the reason why I'm like this..it's all me. It's all my fault..I'm so sorry for worrying you both. Please forgive me..." I had enough of hurting other people. I enjoyed laughing with Mariya-chan, seeing her smile and laughter made me feel so happy inside;and even though I don't and won't admit it I enjoy fighting around with Shizu-sama...

The two of them were my responsibility technically, my job is to keep them happy and right now...I'm not doing that. I can worry about my self later, I want to back to horsing around with these two. I accept that I don't have talents and that's alright with me..for now.

"Kanako-chan is beautiful..I don't care if she herself doesn't see it. But I believe that she's beautiful. She's also one of the kindest people I know!" Mariya-chan actually thinks that about me? I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Since your mini brain can't obviously figure it out; I guess then I have to..." Shizu-sama walks up to us and removes me and Mariya-chan from each other and he puts two hands on top of my shoulders. "Who are you?" Huh? What kind of a question is that? "I'm Kanako.." I reply.

"How old are you?"

"Um..14 bu-"

"What are you currently?"

"..."

"Oi, Maid I said what are you currently?"

"A..Maid"

"And why are you a Maid?" Where exactly is he getting at with asking all of these things?

"Why are you asking me this?" I whine, not wanting to think about it again.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Because I want to help out my parents!" I yell back at him, hoping to finally shut him up. He continues to be silent as I glare at him. "How many other 14 year old girls do you know that have left school to become a maid and do nothing but clean?' Actually...he does have a point.

"Not many..." I answer, I don't know any 14 year old who have become Maids at a young age. But why is Shizu-sama...? I loosen my facial expression as I look at my feet. "You got guts I give you that much.."

"Huh?" I look at him as he releases my shoulders and crosses his arms. "All this time you thought you had nothing good about you, when it's clearly been in front of your eyes. Not everything is about looks y'know.." He says it in his regular annoyed tone and even though I know he isn't being mean I can't help but argue with him.

"Who ever said this was any of your concern anyway!" I state as I look back at my feet ashamed for yelling at him just now.

"Whatever, Mariya see if you can talk some sense into that hallow brain.." I see him watching me for a few more seconds before he leaves. ' _What was he trying to tell me!'_ I think agitated.

"Kanako-chan..." I feel Mariya-chan's hand touch my own and I allow her to lead me towards the tree, we sit down and I hear her take in a breath. "Onii-chan wasn't trying to be mean.." she says softly.

"I know.." I confess. She looked at me surprised that I would admit _I_ was the one bothering Shizu-sama this time. "I know Shizu-sama was trying to tell me something to cheer me up, I didn't want to yell at him. I just wish he could tell me what he meant!" I explain desperately. "I'll tell you what he was trying to say." Mariya-chan states.

"What?" I ask quickly, I really needed to know so that I can be done with this fiasco..It's not respectful for me to act this way in a work environment-I'm lucky enough that Mrs. Shido doesn't know anything cause if she did I'm pretty sure she would 'suggest' me to stop working.

"Kanako-chan, your a caring person.." Huh? Caring? That's it? How was that something good? I stared at Mariya-chan confused for a while. She sighed lowly and gripped my hand tightly. "You gave up everything you used to do in order to help your family, you could have declined the offer but you didn't. You went to school and you gave up all of that to not see your family hurting anymore. I don't really know that many people who could be so kind-hearted and brave like you..." Was that really what Shizu-sama meant...?

 _'Caring...? But I never really thought about it until now...'_

"Not only that but your also very..radiant." Huh radiant? What does she mean by that..I know alot of radiant people but me..?

"It means that your energy attracts people, your smile lifts up any sad room. Even Matsurika likes your smile!"

"Really?" Now that I couldn't believe..

"Well, she didn't tell me personally but i could tell!" There were so many emotions going through my head that I couldn't bear it. I was ashamed, embarrassed, happy, relieve, thankful, upset, surprised, and a whole lot of other crap!

"Hearing that...makes me feel...a little better." I say in hopes of quickly taking a long nap to calm down. I see Mariya-chan smile at me "I'm so glad.." I look at her and smile back, Mariya-chan really is a nice person.

* * *

 _That was actually the first and only time I ever felt disgusted with myself; I'm not making excuses saying that 'oh I was a little 14 year old girl who only cleaned and did nothing else..' I didn't see what Mariya-chan and Shizu-sama saw in me and I think that even now I still have trouble actually seeing myself as the person everyone claims me to be. I know I am a kind-hearted person and I know that I will always put others before myself so I suppose that's something that makes me special? When I went back inside after talking to Mariya-chan, I went to Shizu-sama in his room and thanked him for being kind to me. He mainly stared at me in silence "Tch, I don't know why your thanking me, you should have already known by now. Idiot.." Now why couldn't he just accept my gratitude...oh well._


	7. A Maid's Idiotic Promise

**Oi Maid!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maria Holic (the characters, the show, the music, zip, zero, nada) I do however own the creativity and making of this story.**

 **Rated M for language and sexual references.**

 **Summary: This story follows the crazy adventures young Kanako has when she's asked to become the family maid for the Shido family in order to help her struggling family.**

 **Let's get right to it!**

 **NOTE: Rindo and Matsurika are older than Mariya, Kanako, and Shizu.**  
 **_**

 **Chapter 7: A Maid's Adventure**

 **xooox**

"Kanako-chan!" Mariya-chan's over excited voice interrupts my chores; she's really stoked about me accompanying her to the museum today. Honestly; I've never even been to the museum as well so I'm pretty excited as well.

And the best part of it all...

I'm finally gonna get to be away from that demon's offspring! Oh yes...a whole day without Shizu-sama is magnificent, not being able to witness his idiotic, overly-stubborn, sadistic, son of a bitchin ass face and smirk! Oh God it's like heavenn~

"Kanako-chan, are you ok? Not to be mean but your smile is scaring me..." I straighten my face normally as I apologize for scaring her, it's just knowing that the damn little devil won't be any near my blind spot is soo amazing. Dear Lord, I just have been a good girl to receive such a blessing today! I won't let you down, I promise!

"Now your drooling Kanako-chan..." I can hear Mariya-chan's voice tell me as she places her hand on my head.  
"I think you've worked enough for today...let's get ready ok?"

"Huh? oh yes..ehehe" I add as I laugh nervously.

* * *

Moments later after I finish vacuuming the family room I go upstairs and prepare for the day, I decide to peek at Mariya-chan's room to see how she's doing; her room is soo pretty! She has her walls painted a sky blue color and her bed covers are a light beige tone..it all fits so well with each other. Mariya-chan is sitting in her beanbag watching TV and I can tell she's ready; she catches someone watching her and looks up at me and smiles. "Are you done Kanako-chan?" she asks

"I am, I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be ready in 20 minutes tops" I reassure her. She nods as her smile widens further "That's alright, I'm in no hurry, just take your time." She's so caring! She's patient and very calm; unlike a 'certain' damn little monster...  
In case it should be of anyone's interest (which it shouldn't be..) Shizu-sama had a doctors appointment this early morning, then after that, he had to go to a tournament right after and it's said he won't be back until late afternoon! How great it is...

"Um..Kanako-chan? You're doing the creepy smile again..." That I am..

After taking a refreshing shower and washing my long overly greasy hair and blow drying it, I exit the bathroom happy that for once Shizu-sama isn't being a damn pervert at just sitting on my bed and watching me, with a sigh of utter happiness I proceed in getting dressed; since we will be walking around I decided to just go comfortable. I was wearing a beige tank top that went to the top of my waist along with some dark blue jeans and my white sneakers, I then wore a black choker to add as an accessory and finally for my hair, I simply did two corn rolls and pushed my edges up front with my brush.

"Hmm..seems pretty simple.." I add as I look at the mirror, I was content, I was never the type to wear dresses all the time, leave me with my pants and shorts. "Alright let's go!" I state with a smile.

"I'm ready Mariya-chan!" I yell as I exit my room and walk over to hers; she exits her room at the same time and smiles at me "You look pretty Kanako-chan!" she tells me; Mariya-chan is always complimenting me that I'm always left flustered. "Y-yea..but you look amazing as always Mariya-chan" I add-it's true Mariya-chan always dresses so cute and fashionable and what's more amazing is how easy she looks, she could wear anything and it would look ten times better than me. She is wearing a blue and white plaid shirt that's tied to the front right in her belly button and then she has high-waisted black shorts with some white socks and black boots; her hair is messily pulled back into a ponytail leaving nothing in the front but her bangs toward the left. She's absolutely beautiful.

"Oh thank you Kanako-chan, I'm so happy we're finally going out together," she comments happily, I nodded in agreement with her. "Me too, let's go and let Rindo know we're ready to leave.

* * *

We both head downstairs and towards the kitchen where we find Rindo sitting on the chair with a small book in his hands, I can't help but stare as I notice his face...he normally has a smile of a jokester but seeing his face smooth and serious is really nice...and it most definitely didn't help when his eyes met mine, it made my heart flip for some unknown reason.

Lately, my face would heat up whenever he would call me cute, I know he says that just to be friendly but I can't help but wish that he did mean it truly. Hmm what does all this mean! I've never felt so shy before, I'm not shy at all dammit!

"Kanako-chan, are you alright? Your face is really red?" I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice that Rindo was not leaning in front of me and looking at me with concerned eyes. I jumped back out of instinct as I quickly averted my eyes from his "I-I'm fine, n-no worries..." I stuttered. I don't relax until I see him smile reassuringly "Ah well good, I wouldn't want ya getting sick now." Urgh..why won't my damn heart stop!?

"Y-Yea.." I stutter once more.

He chuckles and offers me a grin as he stands up and put his small book in his back pocket "Now then ladies, how can I be of service for you?" He asks with an elegant bow.  
"Kanako-chan and I are going to the museum!" Mariya-chan adds in.

"Really now? Which one?" Which one? There's more than one museum?

"Hmm..the art one!"Mariya-chan decides; she looks at me and asks "Do you wanna go to the art one Kanako-chan?" I smile at her and nod "Sure!"

"Well alright then, shall we head off then?" Rindo states as he offers me and Mariya-chan his arm..huh what's he doing? My eyes wide when I see Mariya-chan giggle and wrap her arm around his. _'He's...'_ I think as my face goes red _again_...dammit. As I don't want to draw attention to myself for the third or fourth damn time today I walk and nervously link my arm to his-he even tightens it and I pray that he doesn't hear my heart.

* * *

I have never seen a place so fucking huge! We arrived in 30 minutes and I was shocked to see so many people walking in and out, I had never knew that a place like this existed but due to my families troubles; we never had the opportunity to go to many places, a part of me is happy to be here but another is sad that my family won't be able to see such a pretty place. "It's soo big" I add softly

"It is when you think about it, come on let's go in!" Mariya-chan adds as she takes hold of my hand and we exit the car and run inside, I turn to Rindo and thank him and he only smiles and waves at me.

"Will Rindo just stay in the car?" i ask her.

"Nah, he'll just wait in one of the restaurants across the street until we're ready to leave." Oh..

Now the art museum on the inside is completely different than I would have imagined; I had pictured it being just all about paintings and sculptures but it actually defines the term 'art' as in it has singing, dancing, painting, and anything that deals with art. I was surprised to have seen the many people from different countries singing in their native tongue.

I wanted to see everything but I don't think that I would have time to see it all. Mariya-chan wanted us to go to the music I kinda figured since she takes piano and has an interest in music; honestly; I enjoyed watching the different orchestras singing and performing. My favorite was Jamacia I just fell in love with their accent!

"Their all soo good! " I comment as we head upstairs to watch the dancers preform next, suddenly a spicy yet meaty smell makes it's way into my nostrils, damn that sure smells good. "Mmm what's that?" I ask completely in a trance as I use my nose to lead me to a food stand; a man with long hair in braids looks down at me.

I never knew that there were so many different people here in Japan, his skin complexion is dark with his teeth being the only noticeable thing but it's honestly really pretty.

"I take it ya like the smell, ya man?" His accent is familiar. Until it hits me; he's Jamaican.

"I do, what is that?" I ask interested. He grins at me as he as he lifts the top of his stove and the smell that's been enchanting me; hits me all at once making it ten no twenty times more addicting then anything I've ever with a spatula he lifts up the juiciness and places it in a plate; I don't about anyone else but I'm a sucker for nice crisp and overly burnt meat-especially chicken breast and steak; my mouth is literally wet with saliva. "This is my only crispy and burnt one, since I'm touched how your soo into the smell of it and seemed to not be afraid of me I'll give it to ya for free, man"

What? Did he just say what I think he said?

"Free?" I ask shocked; I can't do that I mean I'm not sure if this is his daily job but I wouldn't want to cut him short of taking home money.

"Ya Man, cause I likes ya!" He answers back, even if I'm completely touched by it; I'm just not that kind of person.

"I'll take it.." I start to say as I grab the plate from his hands. "But I'm going to give you 25 yen, that's all I have on me." The man looks at me and I shake my head before he can protest. "You deserve some tip for giving such a yummy treat to me! So we're even" I conclude.

He's still shock for a moment before he bursts out laughing "Haha Raster! I like ya man!" He comments as he ruffles my hair. I stare a good glance at his face and notice that he has pretty hazel eyes. I can't help but grin at the thought to have met a person like him.

As I bid him farewell I notice I never got his name; turning to face him I wave good bye with a smile "My names Kanako! What's yours!?" I yell. Laughing for the second time today he lifts his hand up "Sanka!" **(NOTE: Guess where I got the name, hehe)**

* * *

I reunited with Mariya-chan in front of the room where they were going to hold an event; it sure must be important since there's a line already forming behind us. I wonder what it is?

I take a bite out of my meat and my eyes go wide in amazement; this is soo yummy! I want to savor it and also eat it as quick as possible. I offer Mariya-chan a piece but she refused it saying "Thanks Kanako-chan but I don't like burnt meat" Oh well more for me!

Finally the doors open and we are able to go inside, it's really huge- a lot bigger then my schools gym. As I walk I notice how there are people who are wearing similar uniform that Shizu-sama wears for his practice; maybe this is an archery competition.

Honestly, I would never, and I mean NEVER in my life admit it but I always wanted to do archery; I've been hesitant to ask Shizu-sama to teach me knowing he'll just use that as another form or taunting and humiliating me. I just love how you have to use or mind and eyes to see where you want the arrow to land; I'm a little envious of Shizu-sama (Just a LITTLE dammit!)

"Let's sit here, Kanako-chan" Mariya-chan suggested we sit at the very front of the benches, which I absolutely do not mind one bit. It's a lot better to observe everyone's stance and movements that way.

The place sure is packed, is archery a big thing? The lights go off and all the chatter sustains itself into soft whispers. The light centers toward the middle of the floor where a man only wearing a white yukata greets us.

 **"ARE YOU ALL READY FOR ENTERTAINMENT!"** I feel like we're at a concert rather than a tournament; he's way to pumped about this. The crowed response with just about the same enthusiasm as the commentator.

"This is soo exciting" Mariya-chan comments as she leans closer towards my ear to say this. I nod and lean towards her "I think the commentator is more exciting then the competitors.." I add and take another bite of my chicken.

* * *

The whole event was extraordinary every single person out there was giving his/her all at hitting the middle circle. Finally it was the people of Chiba district and Tokyo middle school.

"It's getting tense.." I say as I notice that the crowd got silent; Chiba and Tokyo have always been the rivals of sports, their top most clashes deal with archery and volleyball. "I believe Tokyo is going to win." Mariya-chan suddenly says.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask her, maybe Mariya-chan's just rooting for her home town.

"They have the best player on their side; with him their bound to win." she explains. Best player? and it's a 'he?'

I feel a lightbulb click on top of my head _'Oh Mariya-chan...you thought I wouldn't notice. It's obvious she has a crush on this guy; no wonder she's positive that they'll win. Oh young love..'_

"Maybe your right" I state normally, I'm not about to disagree with her; Mariya-chan's probably seen a few archery practices and tournaments. Me? This is my first one...

"Everyone, help me welcome Saboro, Keisuke from Koiyuuki Middle!" I boy about my height walks towards the center, he has brown spiked up hair and black eyes, his uniform colors are white (of course) and forest green. "He's led his team to the national championship two years straight! His specialties are freestyle and Bull's guess (NOTE: I don't really know the exact rules and categories for archery) .

Damn this boy looks like he's a pro, whoever they have in Misamorijun Middle school better fucking be the "best" as they claim him to be.

"Alright now help me give a warm welcome to the young lad that will be facing against Saboro in this final round that will allow one of their teams to go to the national championship in England, from Misamorijun Middle School: Shidou, Shizu!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

I must be going fucking deaf or something, I didn't hear that correctly did I?

"Shizu Shidou has given his team 8 gold medals of outstanding archery performance and has earned junior medals since he was only 5 years old!

 **This must be a dream- on second thought a nightmare..**

Although his team has never won a single national championship medal; Shidou has lead his team through every single stage-

 **Dammit Kanako, wake the hell up!**

\- and has earned them 10 red ribbons for being the best archery team with the best friendship! He is destined for greatness the boy!"

 **Son of a B# $%!**

"Kanako-chan? Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm just fine, why do you ask?"

"Well.. your sorta eating the chicken bone..." I finally break out of my despair as I feel a weird taste in my mouth, sure enough their was a piece of bone missing..

"Gah!" I start to remove the bone pieces off my tongue and quickly grab my water bottle and drink until I can no longer taste that nastiness. Urghh why is Shizu-sama here! I wanted to get away from the damn little monster not watch him compete!

Wait a damn minute...

I glance at Mariya-chan; she knew all along Shizu-sama's tournament was gonna be here. She tricked me! I thought we were friends!

She catches my gaze before I could quickly look away, she must have known I wouldn't be too happy when she grabbed hold of my hand. "I'm sorry Kanako-chan, I know you must be angry at me from keeping this a secret. It's just, Onii-chan never has someone here cheering for him. Otou-san and Oka-san both work, and Oka-san has never allowed me to come by myself."

For some strange reason hearing that, tore me up inside; Shizu-sama hasn't had a single person sitting where I'm sitting here cheering for him. Then the reason is not stupid... it's normal.

"That's why I was so thrilled when you agreed to come and see Onii-chan with me. Arigato Kanako-chan." She smiles at me with all honest that I can't even try to stay mad.

God Dammit

I chuckle as I put my hand on her head "I guess it can't be help, he better appreciate this.." I state confidently as I simply receive a giggle as an answer. "Your really a kind person Kanako-chan..."

Although it irks to admit it, I actually enjoyed watching Shizu-sama; he's really serious on winning for his team, and every once in a while he would smirk in a form to taunt Saboro, it was quite funny to witness. He's been doing archery since he was young so you could see the love he has for the sport in his eyes, he has fun with it at the same time. I wonder if I will ever be able to look like that when I find something I enjoy doing.

This is it... the last round, it continues until the person misses the red dot.

"Go Saboro!"

"Yea you got this!"

"CHIBA!"

Everyone is now voicing their minds, a great amount yell towards Shizu-sama's team but no one yells out 'Shizu-sama', I take a look at him and see that he's not even acknowledging the crowd while on the other hand Saboro is grinning from ear to ear at how 'everyone' is rooting for him and his team.

Like hell I am!

I stand on the bench and stare straight at him, Mariya-chan is calling my name; I grab her hand and help stand her up. I have no idea why I'm doing this, I mean I hate that little devil right? But... I know that he can beat Saboro with a little push that is. "Kanako-chan, people are staring at us.." Mariya-chan tells me red-face of utter embarrassment.

"Don't worry I know what to say now.." I reply. Ok Kanako no pressure, you just have everyone staring at you and even the commentator just commented on it so now the whole place is looking at you so you better make this quick.I take a deep breath and look at him.

 **"IF YOU WIN, I WON'T COMPLAIN FOR A WEEK STRAIGHT! I'LL BE ALL YOURS!"**

*Cricket* *Cricket*

A whistle is the only sound that fills the room and my face goes completely red at how unintentionally suggestive my words were. Mariya-chan's face was as red as mine. "K-Kanako-chan! Are you sure you wanna make such a promise.." she asks me.

It wasn't really all that bad but maybe I'll change it up for my ego. As I open my mouth to reword my statement I freeze when I see a dark purple air around Shizu-sama, the room returns to it's silence and all that can be heard is the laughter of the little devil himself. Damn me and my big ass mouth.

"Are you sure you want to make that bargain with me, Kanako- _chan?"_ He turns and looks at me with that well-known, all so hated sinister grin of the joker himself. I gulp as I feel my body tremble with the most fear I haven't had since I first woke up to a rat staring at me when I was 6.

"I-I have plenty of time to regret my decision, so just win.." I say it nervously yet confident. His smile disappears and now he's frowning at me, but why do I feel as if his expression soften a bit just now.

* * *

 **-(Minutes Later)-**

"Shidou has succeeded in leading his team to the national championship, the first time Misamorijun will participate since 2 years ago. What an amazing and memorable day this is!" I completely ignore the commentators voice as I take slow (mentally) steps towards my nightmare.

Mariya-chan goes and embraces her Onii-chan with a smile on her face "I knew you would be able to beat them." she tells him, He grins at her and ruffles her hair "Why of course, a goddess with proficient skills as myself as to learn not to boast" Ugh.. how I did not miss his annoying brag.

"Oi Maid" I jump a little when I feel a hand place itself lightly against my cheek. Wow, it's soft too-WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!

"You've been swearing to your advantage today Maid, remember as you said. You belong to me for a week.." His eyes, his evil, tormenting, abusive eyes, I can't move nor blink all I can do is tremble in fear knowing that I may be dead by the end of next week.

"I can't wait how much fun we're going to have this week Kanako-chan!" He states with a child-like expression

Childlike my ass!

* * *

 _Yea...I really REALLY regret making that decision.  
Ugh...damn Shizu-sama_


End file.
